Dinner Party
by I'm.Forbidden.Fruit
Summary: Bella prepares to have a diner party with her soon to be vampire family, with her very observant and suspicious mother. But first Edward has to convince Bella to agree to this embarrasing situation. *Hiatus*
1. Innocent

_Hey this is my newest story. Please review, and check out my other stories as well._

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I can only dream. _

I sighed contently as I felt Edward kiss my forehead, for the millionth time. I looked up at him, stringing my hand around his neck to bring his lips closer.

He pulled away before our lips touched; smiling as he quickly unstrung my hand and gently placed it back in my lap and quickly swooping to catch my nose in a short peck.

I glared at him but I was too comfortable to fight with him, and didn't want to embarrass myself in front of Emmett.

Alice and Esme were conveniently chaperoning us. Esme was innocently sitting on the couch, while Alice was on the floor with her wedding planning binders surrounding her. Emmet was watching T.V.

I was very content sharing the cushiony chair with Edward; it was pushed up against the farther wall away from everyone's prying eyes. Emmett had many snide remarks about our insistent cuddling that would normally really irritate Edward, but he didn't flinch once, and easily ignored him. He seemed more comfortable then I was.

His hands were driving me crazy. They were slowly rubbing my back, playing with my hair, and running up my neck, leaving chills from his cold touch. My heart was pounding in my ears.

He laughed out loud when he would hear my heart sputter as his fingers would trace my lips, pausing, until my heart slowed down to its regular rhythm, only to speed up again as soon as he resumed his investigation.

I fidgeted crushing my fingers into my fists trying to breathe steadily.

His cold fingers patiently unwound my tight fists and he twined his fingers through mine tickling me lightly and intoxicatingly.

I pulled my palm from his grip and determinedly rose, intent on escaping to spare my dignity. He let me get as far as actually standing up, before he wrapped his hands around my waist, possessively pulling me back down in his hard lap.

I grumbled.

He just laughed.

My attempted escape, made him hug me closer, twisting so we faced each other. He took full advantage of this arrangement and leaned forward until his breathe brushed my cheek. He bent his head dragging his lips down to my neck. My heart literally burst in enthusiasm.

I could faintly hear Emmett chuckle through the pounding in my ears.

I didn't care.

I ran my fingers through Edwards's messy hair. Clutching him to me as my breathing became erratic.

"Hey, let's keep it PG, guys." Esme said sternly.

Edward broke away, his eyes bright and a devastatingly impish grin on his perfect face.

I gasped at the air, my lungs fighting desperately before I could protest. As soon as I opened my mouth Edward covered it with a quick kiss that I could barely catch. Breaking away before I could close my eyelids.

He smiled at me guiltily, his eyes full of apology.

I suddenly got very mad, and could feel the heat in my face glow. "This is ridiculous, Esme, Charlie's not even here!"

Edward pressed his lips together.

Alice giggled.

"Now Bella, Charlie told me to keep an eye on you two. And I promised that I would." She said I couldn't see her but her voice was full of humor.

"Let's go to your room Edward," I whispered pointlessly.

"Bella, you know were not allowed too." Edward said, a wide smile cracking his stern facade.

"This is stupid, we freaking sleep together every night! Were engaged! And you're older then everyone in this room!!" I shouted in exasperation.

This time Edward couldn't control his laughter, he positively shook with it, bouncing me up and down from the vibration that cracked down his chest.

This time I pulled myself off his lap easily, seeing as he was busy with his splitting ribs. I walked over to the couch sitting in between Esme and Emmett.

Edward was still laughing.

I fumed on the couch.

Alice smiled brightly from in between the pages of _Instyle wedding._ "Hey do you wanna help with the planning?" she asked hopefully.

Too hopefully, which meant she already knew my answer.

"No." I said flatly.

Her smile faltered but she didn't push it.

"Bella…" Edward crooned from somewhere behind me.

I crossed my arms; glad I couldn't see his eyes, knowing I would crack.

"Oh she's mad Edward, I can feel the heat waves penetrating from her red face," Emmet laughed.

Edward appeared in my vision, his gold eyes tinged with warmth and amusement, a huge smile on his lips. His hands found mine; he was kneeling in front of me, seeking forgiveness. "I'm sorry Bella…" he didn't look sorry, in fact it looked like he might crack with laughter again. "We'll go to my room, I promise" he said suggestively, lightly pulling at my hands to lift me up.

I smiled allowing him to scoop me in his arms.

"Ed-ward." Esme voiced, cutting his name into two separate syllables.

He just laughed, and ran up to his room with me cradled in his arms.

We were on the bed before I realized that he had opened the door. He slowly kissed up my neck to the edge of my lips, pausing. "You have no idea how cute you are when you're mad, do you?"

He was kissing me before I could answer.

I prodded open his tight lips, with my tongue.

He pulled back…

"I have a confession to make." He said solemnly.

"Whatever it is I don't care," I said wrapping my arms around his neck to bring his lips back to mine.

"Can I get that in writing?" he said against my lips concern saturating his tone.

I paused, reviewing his tone and feeling his form, he was… nervous.

"Oh, God what is it?" I asked. Pulling back to read his eyes.

They were two innocent.

_Love reviews! _


	2. Manipulate

_Hey guys I hope you guys like this chapter as much as you liked the first one. Please Review. _

_**Disclaimer**__: I have nothing clever to say, unfortunately I don't own twilight. :( _

"Well…" he straightened up into a more conventional seating arrangement pulling me up, so our eyes would meet. "It's just that" he was holding my hand loosely and he dropped his gaze to my knee and began aimlessly tracing patterns into it. Creating a feeling that tingled, making a scratching noise with the texture of the jeans.

I was starting to get nervous, why wouldn't he meet my eyes? And since when does he have to search for words?

"Edward…what's going on?" I asked sternly. He looked up and met my eyes. He squished his lips together; it looked like he was sucking on something extremely sour.

"Okay…well I already no your reaction…" he said slowly. I furrowed my brow. "Well, not your exact reaction…Alice said that you 'take it fine' but I'm pretty sure she was lying because she been very careful with her thoughts. And I know that you definitely will not be taking this 'fine'… I mean I know you better then that." He said his words flowing rapidly swift, his tone changed at the end, almost as if he were talking to himself.

"Edward…" I said, raising my eyebrows, "Spit it out."

"Well it's actually a wedding present." He said quickly, avoiding my eyes.

"What!?" I said horrified. "I told you not—"

His hand slid over my mouth blocking the sound. "Shh. It's not from me."

I narrowed my eyes, and he smiled reluctantly releasing my mouth." Then who?" I asked skepticism leeching in every word. "And why would you think I'd take it bad?"

He gulped comically. I rolled my eyes. He inched closer tightening his grip on my hands.

"Okay… it's from Esme." He said cringing slightly, as if ready for a lashing.

"What. Is. It." I asked each word distinct.

He seamed to smell danger and took immediate action. He nuzzled my neck and wrapped his arms around my back; pressing me back down into the soft gold mattress.

I closed my eyes and lost my train of thought.

He pulled up his head so his forehead was leaning against mine.

He smiled brightly.

"Okay it's actually _two _things."

"You haven't even told me the first thing!" I shouted. Trying to pull my head back and wiggling to get in a more intimidating stance, instead of him dominantly lying on top of me.

He wasn't having that; he crushed me harder into the mattress, not hurting me, but enough so I couldn't move… at all. "Okay, well Esme called René." He bit his lip.

"Why…" I said giving up fighting his weight and relaxing.

He slid his hands to my neck sending chills up my spine. "Well she was wondering if René and Phil would come over for dinner." He said, not greeting my eyes.

Coward!

"Edward" I said, freeing one of my hands and grabbing his jaw to lift his face, so he'd greet my steely gaze. "Why would they do that, you know René and me are in an awkward place right now. What with the whole 'she thinks it's a huge mistake that I'm throwing my life away,' wedding thing" I said angrily.

Edward raised his eyebrows, "well she's not that off…" he said trailing off. I rolled my eyes.

"No it's not happening, tell them to cancel, it will be way too awkward and weird and uncomfortable and humiliating and completely—"he covered my mouth with his hand, blocking my voice into an indignant muffling as I kept listing the horrible results against his cold palm.

He had a very apologetic look on his face. "Bella, Esme said, that if you let her have René over… that she wont get you such an extravagant wedding present."

I peeled his steel hand from my lips, he reluctantly let go. "What, did they get us!!?" I screamed my head running through the possibilities.

I heard a gaggle of laughter coming from downstairs.

He smiled, bending to kiss my cheek, "you'll never have to know, if you just let Esme have one little dinner." He kissed me through each word breaking my concentration and anger.

"I hate you," I said glaring at him.

His eyes turned very sad and his eyebrows pulled down into a hurt puppy dog façade. He pulled back and his mouth turned down in a sad frown.

"ughh, stupid," I closed my eyes but I still had the memory of his hurt face. I peeked through one eye. Dang it. "I'm sorry, I don't hate you, I love you… too much for my own good."

He smiled pressing his lips to my jaw, and whispering "I agree."

Something occurred to me as Edward tactfully nestled me closer, pressing his lips to my ear. "Edward" I gasped determined not to let him break my focus.

"Hmm" he sighed, his cold breathe sending goose bumps across my neck.

I took a deep breathe, trying not to concentrate on his hands gripping my hips. "You know— one thing doesn't make… umm…"

"Yes" he pulled back grinning crookedly at me. He captured my hand and began kissing each knuckle teasingly.

I tried to pull my hand away, to establish some civilized discussion in the fleeting one that we were having. But his hand reflexively tightened on mine, not letting me escape. "Edward," I said sternly, "Esme would never manipulate me like that." I glared at him, to show him I was not in the mood. But I didn't really achieve the serious allusion, when my breathing was unsteady and my face so scarlet that I could practically see a red glow reflect from Edwards white skin.

His eyes widen, but he quickly ducked his head retreating into my neck.

"Oh no you don't" I quickly lifted myself up, and set my face into complete disapproval. I put my hands up in front of me, to show I was not in the mood.

He kneeled just in front of me a devious grin on his absurdly handsome face. "Bella I have positively no idea of what you're talking about." It was like a perfectly delivered line from a very skilled actor. Except his eyes quickly darted down, avoiding my disbelieving gaze, betraying him.

"I can not believe you!" I shouted, just as a horde of laughter echoed from downstairs.

_Hey guys I adore reviews, so don't be shy I wanna know what you thing. Plus if I get more reviews, I update faster. :)_


	3. Persuade

_Hey guys, I'm refraining to answer any questions. You'll just have to keep reading to see where this is going :) please please please review._

_p.s. Happy Valentines Day_

_**Disclaimer: **__Roses are red violets are blue, I don't own twilight and neither do you._

He sighed in surrender, and met my piercing eyes. His eyes smoldered, and he leaned towards me. "Bella,—" his breathe stunned me as its cold breeze gushed in my face.

"No," I quickly closed my eyes to avoid his smoldering topaz ones. And dutifully cut off my breathing, so he wouldn't be able to control me with his— perfection.

But there was one problem with my brilliant plan; I could still hear him, and his perfect velvety voice. I quickly covered my ears.

I felt his cold hands on my warm ones as he dutifully pried them from my ears, "Bella," he breathed his cold breath brushing my cheek. "You're going to have to breathe eventually."

He waited.

Enthralled by his deep velvet whisper I cracked open my unwilling eyes, just as I breathed in a jagged breath. He captured my gaze, holding me hostage, as he leaned closer towards me.

His face was set in a patient mask of humor, inches from mine. I glared at him, taking in another breathe just as he covered my mouth with his.

He pushed me into the mattress, as he slipped his hands around my back gaining purchase, pushing me up to angle my body to fit his.

I broke away, pushing with all my strength against his iron chest. I felt incredibly feeble, as he stared at me, humor bright in his features as he followed, (on his own command) my insisting push.

He sat up, but easily pulled me onto his lap. I didn't fight, but fumed on his lap, crossing my arms and setting my face in a determine frown, tears prickling my eyes as anger pierced though me.

He sighed, a resigned tired sounding sigh. Distracted, I looked at him.

"Bella," he whispered his gold eyes locking mine. "Charlie was thinking the other day that he should know more about our family" he laughed, "In retrospect though, it seamed as though he meant a criminal background check." He laughed again, sending a musical croon around the room. Snuggling me closer, he turned my head to one side, and pressed a kiss on my inclined throat. My heart raced beneath his lips, and I subdued a gasp just as his mouth slid over, just to the edge of my collarbone.

I breathed in and out trying to control my spinning thoughts. "I have no problem with Charlie…" I panted, loosing my train of thought as his teasing lips crossed over my neck, placing a kiss just beyond my ear. It barely touched the sensitive skin beneath, yet goose bumps skittered up my spine, and my stomach clenched uncomfortably, I caught my breath.

"Please, Bella. Just one dinner. Esme really wants to meet René. But she's too nice to ask you…And also a little scared." He uttered into my throat. I was to preoccupied to pay proper attention, instead concentrating on his smooth lips as they moved against my skin with his speech.

It took a couple of minutes to sort out his words and translate them to proper English dialect. "Hmm, she'll me René at the wedding… And why would _she_ be scared?!" I said in exasperation.

"Don't take this the wrong way Bella…" he whispered, his cold breath moving across my face and stunning my senses with his indescribably desirable scent. "But you have a tendency to overreact."

"What?" I asked dazed.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes, trying to stifle his smirk. "You're so cute." His lips parted his head tilted; he leaned down before I could answer. My eyelids fluttered shut as his mouth closed on mine.

He pulled back, my lips felt swollen and deprived. "Just one dinner, it will be nothing. You wont have to do a thing…You don't even have to come." He said desperately. The whole time his lips still connected to mine; moving against me as he spoke, blowing his sweet breath in my mouth. My tongue was restless and disturbed as his scent rested on the back of my tongue.

My head spun and I couldn't seem to find words, as I tried to untie my tongue. He waited patiently, a tolerant smile painted on his perfect mouth. "Wait" I gasped. "There's no way I'm not going!"

His smile broke, and a wide deviant grin spread across his perfect face. "Ill take that as a yes." He pushed me back cradled in his arms as we both fell back on the bed. His eyes were bright as they searched mine, waiting for me to object.

Just as I opened my mouth to protest to this new compromising position. He covered my mouth with his.

_I'll update faster if you Review. :) _


	4. Warning

_Hey guys, just to let you know, I'm totally dragging this story. I'm just having too much fun playing with this situation. Please review._

_**Disclaimer:**__ As shocking as this is to admit this, but no I don't own Twilight._

My fingers flexed on the cold doorknob as I slowly twisted it. I glanced behind me, glimpsing the silver Volvo, just as it disappeared at the far end of the road. My head spun. What had I agreed too? I felt dazed and disoriented, and completely manipulated and controlled in the most obvious way. I was bended and molded to everyone's will but my own. It was like my mind had left my body, and Edward planted every thought in my all-too willing head.

I looked back at my fist clenching the doorknob; my engagement ring glittered in the foggy moonlight. I pulled back my hand, and stroked the glistening smooth surface of the diamonds; I had admittedly grown very fond of the ring. But now it just symbolized the manipulation I had just succumbed too.

Tears burned my eyes as I opened the door and huffed into the foyer, and into the living room. Charlie looked up, reflexively glancing at his watch to make sure I wasn't late.

Ever since Edward and I told him about the engagement, he has been strictly unwaveringly setting an example. He decided that I was acting out of rebellion, and that I needed strict discipline. He made sure I wasn't a minute past my curfew. Also wouldn't so much as let me and Edward hold hands in front of him, or be alone together for that matter. He called Carlisle, telling him about his concerns and new conditions, and Carlisle graciously agreed to 'watch' mine and Edwards's 'intimate behavior.' I almost died when Edward told me that. At first Edward found Charlie's reactions redeeming and amusing, but I would sometimes catch anger glint in his eyes, as Charlie would unnecessary say that 'he wants to see our hands.' It was completely ridiculous and horrifyingly embarrassing, which just made this whole dinner thing seem that much worse.

Charlie seemed disappointed as he confirmed with his watch that I was precisely 2 minutes early. He looked up, his annoyed expression changed immediately to barely refrained glee as he saw my obvious anger and my wet eyes.

"Hey kid, did you two love birds have a fight?" he meant to sound sympathetic, instead came across as smug.

"No," I snapped, just as my tears fell betrayingly down my face.

His facial expression became panicked; anger, confusion then dangerous determination crossing his face. "Did he break it off?" he asked in disbelief. I could see what he was thinking; me, completely broken and lost.

"Nooo." I whined. Internally cursing my easily sprung tears. "It's just that…" I suddenly felt really foolish and childish. "Humph," I pouted crossing my arms. "Never mind, I just realized that I'm overreacting." I forced smiled, trying to make Charlie's face return to his normal disdain for my marriage with Edward.

He raised his eyebrows "What happened?" he still looked concerned, and he reached over and shut off the flickering TV, which meant he was definitely not letting me go without a straight answer.

"Umm" I said struggling to conjure a believable lie without my face revealing me. I could feel my face heat up, and he gave me a knowing look, as if to say, he knows exactly what I'm thinking. I sighed, resigned. "Esme wants to have a 'friendly family' dinner party." I said cringing.

Charlie's expression smoothed immediately and a wide grin broke across his face. "That's a wonderful idea. We'll be able to get to know each other better, before the wedding." He said excitement lighting his eyes.

I groaned and walked over to sink on the opposite side of the couch, suddenly feeling very tired. "You would think that." I breathed under my breath. He smiled encouragingly, as if inviting me to challenge the idea. God, he was worse then Edward. "Dad, you know that Renée and I are barely on speaking terms. I'm still shocked that's she's actually agreed to come to the wedding. I really don't want to push anything else on her." I said defeat lingering in my voice, as my eyelids drooped.

"Bella, you and your mom have to make-up eventually." He leaned over and caught my hand, surprising me with this close amount of intimacy. "She'll come around, she always does."

He got up and stretched. "I'm off to bed, kiddo. You look pretty dead yourself, you should get some sleep." He playfully rumpled my hair as he passed my still form frozen on the couch.

I smiled reluctantly, "Night." I watched as he slowly trudged the stairs.

I sat twisting my fingers, procrastinating as the minutes rolled by. I contemplated sleeping on the couch. Like that would stop him, I thought angrily, as fresh tears stung my eyes. I clenched my fists determined not to loose my clear headedness. I peeled myself from the couch and swiftly climbed the stairs. I stopped at my door; it was slightly ajar, and peeked around the corner instantly spotting Edward's still dark figure lounging on my bed. I gritted my teeth, and chanted in my head reminders of my pure unadulterated anger towards his inconceivable manipulation.

Anger prickled my spine, as I saw his perfect teeth glint from the moonlight, catching his perfect smile that seemed to mock me.

I squared my shoulders, determined to remain angry.

I slowly walked into the dark room, Edward responded by sitting up and reaching out towards me. I couldn't resist. I could feel my anger subside, and I accidentally smiled as I involuntarily slipped into his embrace.

"Hey" he whispered into my hair. My eyelids drooped and my limbs molded into the mattress, feeling completely exhausted. He whispered a soft chuckle, "Someone's sleepy."

I opened my eyes into slits, seeking his face. "Just so you know…" my heavy eyelids drooped and I lost my tongue.

"Yes?" he whispered, as he slipped the blanket around me to smother his cold embrace.

"I'm very mad at you…" I mumbled as I snuggled closer to him, pressing my face into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me, pressing me closer. "Thanks for the warning." He whispered. Just as my thoughts scattered and sleep overtook my reply.

_Review, please._


	5. Complication

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own twilight I'm just borrowing the characters for my own toying, and amusement. _

I woke up early, feeling completely disgusting. I had slept in my jeans and they dug uncomfortably into the skin of my stomach. My tongue tasted dry, and I didn't even want to think about my breath or my hair. I yawned stretching my arms. I immediately became self conscious, remembering that Edward was still here, I spun looking for him. I found a yellow post-it on the pillow next to me.

_I'll be back soon. _

Edwards's perfect scrawl seemed to laugh at me. My subdued anger from last night returned. I determinedly rose from bed and into the bathroom, determined not to let my fresh anger evaporate.

I quickly showered; blow-drying my hair impatiently, it still hung semi-damp. I quickly ran down the stairs, catching Charlie just before he left.

"Hey Bells, did I wake you?" he asked as he shifted through the mail.

"No, I'm perfectly refreshed." I said brightly. "You have a good day." I walked up to him taking the mail from his hands and opening the front door, determined for him to leave before I lost my nerve.

He smiled, "okay okay, I'm leaving."

I walked to the kitchen on edge, waiting for Edward to return. I mindlessly skimmed through the mail, not taking in the words but just doing it for the distraction.

I stopped, my eyes narrowed as I took in one letters return address.

I had reached the kitchen, but I barely noticed. I dropped the stack of discarded letters on the table, and shakily opened the only one addressed to me.

I skimmed down the letters fine small print. My breath caught as I realized the gist of its tedious information.

My head spun as tears burned in my eyes.

He doesn't have one ounce of respect for me!

I let out a low moan, as I saw a perfect copy of my signature, photo-copied and untidily scrawled on the document. But if that wasn't enough, right next to it was Edwards's perfect calligraphic signature that outshined my pathetic messy scrawl!

Wait a minute that's not even my signature!!!

That's Edwards's perfect imitation of my signature, and I was actually getting mad at how hideous it was compared to his.

The tears stopped and I could feel the heat burn my face.

I'm never forgiving him!!!

I glared at the paper that was now crumpled in my left fist, and my engagement ring seemed to mock me as it sent glints of light reflected back to my eyes.

I clenched my jaw. Just about ready to rip off the offensive ring and throw it to the ground in a very mellow-dramatic performance.

But that was before I felt Edwards hands twine around my waist and feel as he bent his head to nuzzle my neck. My body immediately responded ready to turn to him and greet his too-long absence.

NO!!

Instead I clenched my fists tightly and shrugged out of his embrace. Turning to him, fresh tears burned in my eyes. This actually helped, because it blurred my eyes and I could only slightly make out his gorgeous bewildered face.

"What the hell is this!?" I screamed tears streamed hotly down my face. And I threw the offensive crumpled document in his direction. I was aiming for his chest, but it somehow missed him by several feet, wow I can't throw.

The tears still ran down my face but my vision was clear enough to notice how deliciously golden his eyes looked.

He raised his eyebrows, and cautiously went to retrieve the crumbled paper.

He examined the letter quickly skimming through the _official _statement quickly, before his face fell into disappointed surprise. But he shocked me, instead of denying the whole thing; he just rolled his eyes and vigilantly embraced my stiff frame kissing down my unwilling face.

His cold breath brushed my ear as he said. "Bella, you're being completely ridiculous, it's a bank account. Were getting _married_! Marriage usually consists with the couples sharing everything. This is extremely common."

He pulled back to look into my eyes widening his, to make me inevitably melt into a puddle. I narrowed mine and stepped back from his hold. His hands lingered, not letting me go, and just followed my backwards step.

I kept backing up trying to escape his cold tempting hands. He moved his hand swiftly from my waist up to the back of my head, to shield it from the low countertop that I was about to crash into.

"Bella…" he groaned blowing his icy breathe into my face, in an obvious attempt to stun me. "It's just a joint bank-account!"

"Yeah with…." I searched in my head for the unimaginable number that was now my account balance! "How much is in there anyways?"

He pressed his lips together.

"You know what, never mind! It doesn't matter because I'm closing the account, I can copy your signature if I really tried…I can't believe you forged my signature!!" I began uselessly to thump his chest with my fists only damaging my wrists in the process.

"Bella…" He caught my fists and brought them down to my sides. I tried uselessly to fight his steel grip, but that seemed to entertain him.

I glared at him, fresh tears swimming in my eyes.

"Fine! I don't care!" I screamed, the tears flowing down my face spoiling my mask of compliance.

"Bella," he moaned gently wiping the tears away. "If it's any consolation, I really did feel bad about forging your signature. And I feel even worse now that I can see how inexplicably you're taking this."

"Ok then, close the account and I'll forgive you" I said smiling at my satisfying ultimatum.

His eyes turned hard. And his jaw clenched. "No" he said curtly.

I took a deep breathe, already prepared for his answer. "Please…" I widened my eyes and looked up at his face, pulling my eyebrows together.

"Bella," he said, his voice sounded tortured. And he closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. "You said that you would marry me." He looked at me now. "You said that you would marry me. And in return I would change you. And being married involves all the essential traditions of a married couple." He finished staring at me without apology.

"You know what…" I said trying to level my voice and wiping my eyes quickly, attempting to create an emotionless expression.

"What?" he said cautiously.

"Your right." I said placing a thin lipped smile on my mouth.

"I am?" he said his expression changing into a mask of doubt and confusion.

"Yes, we should do this marriage right." I said smoothly "I want a prenuptial agreement." I said smiling triumphantly.

His eyes turned flat and he let a ring of authority saturate his voice as he spoke. "Absolutely not! No, not a chance." He focused his eyes on me trying to wipe his face clean of emotions.

My smile grew as I realized that I picked the perfect ultimatum. "What? Why not?" I let confusion dose my innocent words.

He stepped back and glared at me. "So were getting a divorce now?" he said quietly.

I didn't miss how pain touched his voice, and I so wanted to end this fight. But… he always wins! Always! It's my turn.

"Well no Edward, were not. But if we are going to get married, in the most 'traditional' sense, then shouldn't we get a pre-nup? Everyone's getting one these days." I said cheerily, casually taking his fist that was clenched at his side.

He let out a loud breathe. And unwound his stiff fist and allowed my hand to twine in his grip.

"Bella, you're being over-dramatic, everyone is not getting a pre-nup. You're being unreasonable and childish." He said matter-of-factly.

"I really don't see what the big deal is Edward. Were not getting a divorce, so why should it matter?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Bella." He said, surprising me by dropping my hand. "It's not about the pre-nup. But what it represents! Come-on, you don't have to protect anything, no offence but you have no assets. But I do, it will look like I'm the one who wanted one. Which I don't! But everyone will think, that I think that I'm scared you'll steal my money. And I really don't want to have to kill everyone who thinks this." He finished, his loud voice was echoing off the walls, and his eyes burned with passion.

I laughed, "Since when do you care what people think?"

His eyes turned hard, "I don't want your parents to hate me more then they already do."

I rolled my eyes, taking his stone face and brought my lips up to kiss his hard lips.

He didn't respond. I could see how much of an effort it was. His eyes burned, and his face twisted trying to regain his anger.

"Edward" I whispered. Pressing my body to his and blowing my warm breath on his face. "If you close the bank account, I'll drop the whole pre-nup thing." I said enticingly. "Or…we can just cancel the whole dinner party thing…" I whispered avoiding his eyes and biting my lip. "And we can keep the joint account, and I'll never mention a pre-nup again." I looked up with pleading eyes.

His eyes were calculating, and then turned to amused. He wrapped his arms around me and brought his lips to my ear.

"Isabella Marie Swan, are you manipulating _me_?" he asked his velvet voice smooth and unruffled.

"No…" I said allowing shame to soak my tone.

He chuckled. "I'm not closing that account; a prenuptial agreement _is _out of the question." His eyes turned heartbreakingly sad. "But if you really don't want to have this dinner party, _that much_," he said over-exaggerating his tone. "Then we don't have to have one. Esme will understand." He looked away hanging his head sorrowfully. "Even though she's already making preparations…"

I caught his chin, and pulled his face up to greet my hard gaze. "Edward _that's_ called manipulation, with guilt as an accomplice."

He smiled crookedly, ineffectively trying to seduce me with his gorgeous eyes.

Anger seared through me and I ineffectively tried pushing away but he was ready for that. And started kissing my unwilling lips. Well not so unwilling.

"This is so unfair" I mumbled against his lips.

He pulled back, and I hungrily twined my hands around his neck to pull him back. He laughed, taking my hands and bringing them back down to my side. He dodged out of my path and stepped back. "Okay Bella, your right." He said shamefaced.

I closed the gap between us and found his hands. "Aren't I always?" I said smiling, still breathless from his kiss. I looked up into his eyes, indecision wafting through my system. "Okay" I whispered, dropping my gaze to our twined hands that I rested on his chest. His hands were so much bigger then mine; I looked so small and delicate in his hold.

He lifted his hand and cradled my cheek, lifting my face to his eyes. "Are you sure, because your right I was guilting you. It really isn't a big deal if we don't have a dinner." He said, sincerity burning his eyes.

I rolled my eyes tasting defeat.

_Hi guys don't be shy please review._


	6. Phone Call

_Okay to the few of you who don't understand what a prenuptial agreement is from the last chapter "complication." In lamest terms, it's an official binding legal document that protects ones assets and money if there were to be a divorce. I thought Edward would get pretty pissed if Bella suggested it, that's why I put it in there._

_But anyway I hope you like this new chapter._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own twilight, and if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, now would I? _

I twisted the cord, fidgeting and fumbling with the digits. After the third try I hung up.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back in his firm supportive, form. His lips were at my ears and my hands found his, which were folded at my waist. "Bella, did you want me to dial?" He whispered sending his cold breath across my face.

I spun in the circle of his arms. He readjusted so his folded hands rested at my lower back; his cold skin sent shivers up my spine, as his long fingers connected with the bare skin of my back, as he accidentally nudged my shirt up.

He registered my facial expression. I rested my cheek on his solid chest suddenly feeling very tired and needing to feel his reassuring steady support.

He held me for an immeasurable amount of time; I realized that he wouldn't let me go, that I would have to initiate pulling away. I was up to the challenge; I could forever stay in his strong protective arms supporting me forever. But I reluctantly pulled my head up to stare at his perfect tolerant eyes.

My heart filled.

He smiled reaching to cup my cheek in his cold grasp tilting my head ever so slightly, so he could see deeper in my eyes. "We don't have to have this dinner." He said good-naturedly, trying to lighten my anxiety. "Seriously Bella, it's not a big deal."

I smiled reluctantly, "I already promised Esme. And now Charlie's excited. Renée will just have to deal." I said unenthusiastically.

He smiled, kissing my forehead, and lightly spinning me to face the phone that seemed to mock me with its magnitude. I gulped, and reached with shaking hands, he caught my hands and lightly chuckled as he dutifully dialed, bringing up the phone to rest at my ear.

It rang precisely 2 times before Renée's cheery voice saturated my head.

"Hello," she voiced, my tongue was tied and I could not remember how to work my vocal cords to create understandable speech. "Helllllooooo?" she sang.

I brought my hand up to the receiver and retched it from Edwards grip, slamming it down on the phone bed.

It was quiet in the bright kitchen; I could feel perspiration on the back of my neck and on my upper lip.

Edward faced me his eyes wide, as he brought his cold hands up to my burning face. I leaned into his palm, allowing the cold to stifle the fire that was burning in my cheeks. "Okay…" he said uneasily. "Do you wanna try again?… were making good progress."

I laughed nervously, twisting my fingers. I avoided his eyes, but brought my hand up to my face and secured one of his hands pressing it harder to my red cheek. "Umm" I whispered. He lifted my face with his other hand that still cradled my face. I met his concerned gaze. "Do you think…?" I dropped my eyes.

He lifted my face capturing my eyes again. "Yes?" he whispered, his face inches from mine.

I sighed, "Maybe, Esme can invite Renée." I whispered hopelessly.

"Bella," Edward sighed dragging my name. "Your going to have to talk to her eventually, why not get it over with now?" he said persuasively.

I looked up with him, widening my eyes, and bringing my lips down to create a devastating expression. He just rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll get Esme to call." He raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "I just never thought that you were, in fact a coward."

I laughed, "Reverse psychology will not work Edward."

He smiled crookedly at me. And pressed his lips to my forehead.

Then the phone rang.

My heart stopped, and my form became rigid.

Edward pulled back, "Bella, breathe." He instructed.

I took in an unsteady breath, just as the phone rang a second time.

"Oh. God. She has caller I.D." I squeaked ducking into Edwards's chest to hide from the obnoxious phone, as if it could see me.

"Bella," Edward laughed. Trying to pull me back up. I just continued to shrink sliding down his body, letting my knees slip and loose my weight as I shrunk to the floor.

The phone rang a third time.

"I think I'm having an aneurysm." I said looking up at Edward from where I sat on the floor pathetically. He pressed his lips together, to keep from laughing.

He gracefully sunk to the floor and sat cross-legged in front of me. An amused expression on his face. "Okay we'll have to take care of that, what would you prefer surgical clipping? Or an endovascular coiling operation? — I would recommend surgical clipping, endovascular coiling has a higher risk of a blood-clot. But the decision is entirely up to you." He said his eyebrows raised. He found my hand and strung his fingers through mine.

The phone mercifully stopped ringing.

"I guess that was a bit of an overreaction." I said weakly.

"You think" Edward laughed. I looked up at him, his face immediately softened. "You don't have to call her." He whispered gently. "Esme will do it." he shook his head.

I slowly stood up, my knees knocking together. Edward dutifully leaped up and caught my hands, bringing me to my unsteady feet. I took a deep breath. "Hand me the phone." I said tiredly.

Edward wrapped his arm around me, and obediently handed me the waiting phone.

I easily dialed the familiar numbers.

"Hello" Renée said.

"Hey mom." I said, fake enthusiasm saturating my words.

_Review please. I'll update faster._


	7. You are my life

_Hey lovely readers here is my next chapter. Please review, and send me your thoughts, your reviews are usually the outcomes of my next chapters, so the story lies in your hands. Thanks _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Guess what, I don't own twilight! Unfortunately _

**You are my life**

"Hey mom." I said, fake enthusiasm saturating my words.

Renée's voice immediately changed, I could practically hear her stiffen on the other line. "Hey Bella, how are you? Is everything set for the wedding, it's still the 18th right?"

"Yes, mom I actually called…" I said my tone faltering, feeling self-conscious.

"What is it sweet-heart, are you getting cold-feet?" she crooned ringing into my ear. I could hear her underlying hope, that maybe we've called it off, I laughed out loud.

"What is it?" she said surprise in her voice at my unexpected and out of place chortle.

"Edward and I are still getting married mom!" I shouted feeling my face flush with blood, tears prickling my eyes.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, trying to calm me down.

"Okay Bella, calm down, what's wrong?" She asked try to placate me.

I sighed loudly, feeling anger boil prickling up my spine. "I called to formally invite you to a dinner that Esme is throwing. She wants to get to know you and Phil better." I said in monotone, I heard her draw a breath, ready to give an excuse to disengage herself. I continued quickly, running over her unspoken excuse and apology. "It would mean the world to me if you'd come mom." Emotion bubbled into my voice, and tears rolled down my cheeks.

Edward dutifully wiped them away, I leaned into his chest, he rested his chin on the top of my head as I waited to hear Renee's inevitable lie.

"Bella," Renée sighed. She sounded uncharacteristically tired and strained. I realized how much I missed her. Ever since I told her about the engagement, she has been screening my calls and didn't return any of my e-mails. When we sent her the wedding invitations, she didn't RSVP. I tried calling, and even sent her another invitation just in case it had gotten lost in the mail. She was the last to call, and she sounded resigned and formal as she said she'd be able to make it. I knew Edward must have used discreet underlying persuasion and called Renée himself and _told_ her that she was to come to the wedding. But he denied it when I questioned him. "Ok when is it?" she asked pulling me out of my reverie.

Shocked at her resignation, I pulled my face up to look at Edward. He had a thin-lipped smile on his innocent face. I glared daggers at him, an accusation already on my lips. He pressed his lips together and raised his eyebrows. I sighed in acceptance and gave Renée the information.

I tried to pull her into conversation. She used to be easily distracted and we used to have long conversations about nothing of importance. But she cut me off and swiftly said she had to go, she hung up leaving a blank dial tone ringing in my ear. I was shocked as I listened to the dead tone. Edward carefully untwined my grip on the phone and hung it up.

xxx

"That went better then I thought it would," I said a little dazed as I watched the streets fly by, inevitably with Edward behind the wheel.

I felt his eyes on my face, which really annoyed me, considering we were at a steady 80, on a suburban street. "Is that a bad thing" he laughed as I met his amused eyes. I glared at him inkling my head, in a gesture to say 'keep your eyes on the road!'

He ignored me, "Bella, what's the problem? She's coming into town anyways, _for the wedding _in case you've forgotten." he said nonchalantly as he discreetly inched past 80. "It's funny, most brides would be disquieted, and apprehensive, this close to the _wedding_. But you're freaking out about a _family_ dinner, taking place as a casual occasion before the actual event!" he teased, hidden laughter soaking his stern tone.

I cleared my throat loudly, and reached over to bend his face, so his eyes were on the road. "Stay at 80." I rumbled.

He laughed, but followed my persistent badgering. And exaggeratingly, twisted his head and angled his entire body, to be completely focused on the road in front of him.

"I'm not worried about the wedding, Alice has it all under-control. And if I was feeling stressed about preparations, it would be slightly crazy considering I haven't helped with the planning." I said, as guilt struck a chord. Should I offer to help Alice? I shuddered at the prospect. Edward caught my eyes, and I seemed to forget about the 45 00 pounds of steel and glass he was controlling as his blazing eyes tenaciously held mine.

I sighed loudly, holding his devious glare. "I mean," I said persistently, looking out the passenger window to hide from his enamored eyes. "I knew she'd be mad at the very notion of a dinner, and hang up on me at the prospect. But at least she agreed to come… if she doesn't cancel before then…"

"Bella," Edward whispered his velvety voice sending a musical croon throughout the small interior of the car. I glanced at him but kept my eyes carefully detached from the threat of his eyes. I didn't want him to easily read my expressive emotions playing across my face. He smoothly cupped my cheek and lifted my absent face to his eyes, holding mine. I was vaguely aware that we were stopped outside of his house, as he fluently caught my other cheek in his free hand. I sunk in his grasp, allowing him to hold me up. "What's this really about?" he asked, trying to rein in his desperate curiosity that burned in his fervent eyes.

I swallowed, trying to lock the moisture that was bubbling over my face. Edwards's curious gaze quickly became horrified. I felt the tears burn and slip through the cracks rolling down my cheeks to where they were obscured in their path by Edwards hands. "I…" I whispered trying to regain my composure and self-respect. "I really miss her, our relationships diminished…I'm, I'm not ready to say good-bye." I cried, tears streaming relentlessly down my face.

Edward swiftly pulled me closer to him cradling the back of my head to lean in his chest, his face in my hair. I lost myself and allowed the tears to slip past my breaking façade and soak Edwards's chest in salt.

"Bella, your relationship _isn't_ diminished. You guys are just in a bad place. It'll boil over. I promise." He said, his voice was partly obscured from my hair, but I didn't miss the emotion in his voice. "And… you don't have to say good-bye Bella," he whispered desperately. "After a while you'll be able to see her, and you can keep in-touch." He pulled back looking deep into my eyes, he wiped the tears that stained my cheeks. "We don't have to go through with this Bella; it's entirely your decision."

I allowed a smile to lift my lips. I reached over and caught him in a kiss, surprise lighting his eyes before he closed them. I pulled back and cupped his face. "Edward, you are my life. I've made my decision, without regret or _indecision."_

I_ only update,_

_When _you _Review!_


	8. At the luncheon

_Hey guys, you may have noticed that I haven't posted in a while… that's because I have serious writers block. So needless to say this isn't my best chapter. Hopefully you guys won't loose all your respect for me. And if you like it, tell me because that will definitely make me happy. :) But it really isn't that good; I'm not trying to flatter myself. Even though I shamelessly had fun writing it. _

_I should explain this chapter a bit; I totally got inspired by it a while ago, from the amazing twilightlexicon, in the personal correspondents with Stephenie Meyer. One of the questions that were asked was: When Edward had a bite of Bella's pizza in twilight where did it go? Lol Stephenie answered, and this is the one time I found Edward completely unappealing…_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own twilight, but I'm working on tracking down Edward, and he soon will be mine.**_

**At the luncheon**

"So we'll have four courses? Is that enough?" Esme said lazily. "Edward insisted that we keep this light and casual, but four seems awfully petite."

"Yeah, and what about desert!" Alice said enthusiastically.

My mouth dropped, Edward and I had the fortune on walking in on Alice and Esme. Or the misfortune, they were both lounging on the couch; the place had never looked so messy. If I hadn't had known better I would have thought that they looked exhausted…or drunk; Esme was wearing a red and white checkered apron, stained with a blue looking sauce. She had her legs sprawled across Alice's lap. Her head leaned back on the couch, her eyes closed; there were smudges of flour across her pale cheeks.

Alice on the other hand, looked dangerously upbeat. Her hair had never looked so chaotic; it stuck up wildly in different directions. Her eyes were blurs of deep black and her eyeliner that is usually impeccably applied immaculately around her eyes was smudged, darkening the already black unnatural circles that hung under her eyes.

But other then that, the house looked like a hurricane had cascaded through it. Wedding magazines and cooking books littered the floor. The air was foggy, blurring the whole room, causing my eyes to water. The smoky room smelled like burnt bananas, I didn't know whether to grab a fire extinguisher or to turn around and pretend I hadn't witnessed this very disturbing scene. Edward didn't look phased.

I took an exasperated step only to hear a very distinct tearing sound; I looked down quickly, only realizing that I was stepping on Martha Stuarts face, now torn into two, her usual polite smile twisted into a horrible grimace.

Esme looked up at the sound; Edward tightened his arm around me and left the door open, probably attempting to clear out the putrid smell of bananas.

"Oh, good you guys are home. Bella does this smell good?" Esme said hopefully, gesturing with her long slender arms to the foggy air. "Cause Alice and I think we may have used too much rum."

My nose twisted. "What were you guys attempting to make?" I asked trying to keep my voice politely detached, but ended up sounding very snobby.

"Flambé!" Alice said eagerly as she lithely jumped up, and danced to my side. She dutifully brushed off Edward and led me to the couch.

"You did great with Renée" she whispered deep into my ears. "Banana Flambé is so much fun to make!" she said jumping from barely coherent whispers to booming screams. "You just peel and halve the banana lengthwise. Heat the oil in a frying pan over medium heat, but we used high because we needed it done quickly. Leave for 10 minutes. Add a bunch of sugar and pour in the bottle of rum." She said counting the steps off with her long fingers, a pensive look on her face. "Then!" she screamed, "You light it on fire!"

I looked around the room again, noticing the millions of banana peel's that were strewn across the floor.

"Have you guys ever heard of spaghetti? Or you know Swedish meat-balls. Or even better! Pre-cooked movie dinners!" I said as I questioning nodded my head to at least a half-dozen empty bottles of rum.

"That's not funny Bella," Alice scorned, ignoring my pointed gesture to the very hysterical display of forgotten alcohol. "Where's the fun in that."

"Crème Brûlée!" Esme shouted excitedly.

"Oh my God, yes! And sushi!" Alice said matching Esme's enthusiasm.

A sudden obvious thought crossed my mind dosing my head. I started laughing, Edward stared at me like I was utterly mad and Esme and Alice broke from the rambling conversation to give me a quizzical look.

"Bella, are you O.K.?" Edward asked unsurely as he crossed the room to stand by my side. He lifted his hand to my forehead checking for a fever. I was still laughing my head spinning as I grasped my ribs.

"You guys can't eat! You're freaking vampires! Why are we having a dinner with my exceptionally observant mother? She definitely wouldn't miss that none of you are eating!" I laughed.

"Bella," Edward crooned relief flooding his face. "You don't have to worry about that, were very good at pretending. Your mom and Charlie will have no idea that in fact none of us will actually be eating."

"Yeah Bella, you know us better then that, trust me." Alice said soothingly. A deviant smile crossed her face as she continued. "In fact, one time Edward and Carlisle," —I didn't miss how Edward clenched his jaw and glared at Alice menacingly— "were at this luncheon thing at one of Esme's fund raisers." Alice was trying hard to keep a steady face.

"Please. Refrain. Alice." Edward said through clenched teeth, each word distinct. Esme rolled her eyes.

Alice closed her mouth, though her smile cracked through her composure.

"Okay now you gotta tell me" I pleaded desperately.

Edward clenched his jaw and a low growl grumbled down his chest, reserved for Alice.

Alice raised her eyebrows at Edward but sat up turning her deviant dark eyes to me, excitement boiling in the depths. "Well this was a long time ago, before me and Jasper joined this little coven. But I think I tell it best." She said smugly. Esme rolled her eyes again, and slowly got up from her tired position, she walked toward the kitchen picking up stray rum bottles on her way.

"So at this luncheon, you basically bought a plate. So it would have been very rude just to show up and fill a space. Edward was smug, —of course, and he bought the most expensive plate, which consequently held the most food." Alice said her wide smile was contagious. And I found myself smiling with her.

"Oh, no!" I screeched, turning towards Edward to give him a beseeching look. His arms were crossed tightly his jaw still clenched.

Alice laughed musically, "Yip. So basically Edward thought he'd be able to get away with the whole, 'stuffing the food in a napkin ploy.' But deliciously enough, it back-fired!" Alice squealed.

"I'd say it did!" Emmet roared from another room, deep in the depths of the despondent house.

"This plate was huge! Beyond humanly capable of finishing, and that's not it, this table seated 10 people." Alice said daring a glance at Edward; he glared daggers at her innocent face. "And 8 of these people included, the chefs… of course excluding Edward and Carlisle."

"Oh my god, It can't get any worse!" I said trying to pulls the curves of my lips back down.

"Oh yes it can!" Rosalie laughed from somewhere outside.

Alice giggled "Yeah all the chefs happened to be female. And they were all pretty young, about hmmm 15 to 18 was it, Edward?" Alice sang, Edward grumbled. "And as you know Bella, Edward is not that bad looking," Alice laughed.

"Hmm, yes he's not to bad looking" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes at my understatement. I gave Edward a very inappropriate look. His hard façade faded and he looked down self-consciously, only to quickly look back and capture my eyes, his smoldered. I quickly looked away trying to will the blood out of my face.

Alice continued ignoring our improper exchange. "Yeah well these lovely girls could not keep their eyes off him."

"Okay hold on a minute that is not true! In my defense, they were the chefs, they had already eaten and they just wanted to see how I enjoyed my food. I should know, I could read their thoughts. And I was there!" Edward said impatiently.

This time Carlisle laughed from the depths of the house. "Don't swindle Edward!"

Alice through him a smug look.

Carlisle entered the room his frame cutting through the thick fog that still hung in the room, his teeth glinting as he smiled. "Shall I tell the story? After all _I_ was there,"

Alice nodded approvingly, placing her hands to cushion the back of her head as she leaned back into the couch, a smile playing on her lips. Edward dejectedly sank into the couch, burying his head in his hands. A growl escaped his lips.

Carlisle smiled as he turned to me, the story on the tip of his lips.

xxx

_Edward? Why are they all staring at you like that?_

I thought, perplexed as I watched eight of the human girls orbs follow Edward's every move. There heads all moved simultaneously as Edward uncomfortably fidgeted in his plastic chair. Edward turned to me, his eyes definitely held an uncomfortable twinge of impatience in them.

His lips didn't move an inch, but the words were easy enough to catch without the extremely intent audience quietly listening, they all leaned forward in anticipation trying to hear what he said.

"They think I'm physically attractive," Edward whispered disgusted as he glanced at the littlest one, who looked about _14._ Her eyes widened as she quickly adjusted her position, she fluffed her hair and stuck out her upper body. I repressed my laugh.

Edward grimaced, and then gracefully rose. "If you'll excuse me ladies." He said gentlemanly. As he tried to promptly escape. The one sitting next to him swiftly reached out to grab a fistful of his jacket pulling him back down in his seat. I heard the fabric of his suit tear. Shock distorted his features as he allowed himself to sink back down before his jacket would shred with the pressure.

"You can't go yet," she said innocently as she reluctantly let go of him. Her voice was very high pitched, and her hair was styled in long blonde ringlets. "You haven't taken one bite!" She squealed, looking around at the girls so they could agree with her assessment. Edward discreetly grabbed a handful of blood pudding, taking advantage of the girl's distraction, and quickly dropped the mush on the undeserving floor. I gave him a disappointed look, as blood pudding splattered my shoes. The girls consecutively turned back to Edward. He looked positively scared. "You've got to try my pork soaked in garlic sauce."

"Umm I'm sorry… I'm Jewish…" Edward said his voice cracking.

"Oh that's a shame," said the girl left of me. She had long brown hair and she was pouting her lips very obviously. "But don't worry about the ham thing," she said seductively, "It really isn't that good," she winked.

The girl with the ringlets, face distorted with palpable defensiveness. "Its _pork _not _ham._" She seethed.

"Suchlike," said the brown haired girl acidly. Then a very obvious idea entered her head, her lips flouted and a very crooked smile lighted her face. Edward looked horrified. "Oh, but you'll love my Jellied Eels!" and before I knew it, she reached across the table dragging her sleeves over my plate, as she loaded Edwards plate directly from her own, with the most unappetizing thing I've ever seen.

Edward looked sick as he stared down at his mountainous pile of food, and I couldn't contain my laughter as he weakly lifted his fork. I slyly said, "Jellied Eels! Isn't that your favorite Edward?" He glared at me. The brown haired girl beamed giving a haughty look to the rest of the table.

The next thing that happened was one of the most horrifying experiences I have ever witnessed. Edward looked at his fork; a smug look of determination crossed his face as he gave each of the girls at the table a very devious grin. "Ladies you must excuse my socially unacceptable manners, but I' am unreservedly famished." With that, he put down his fork and lifted his oversized plate, and promptly buried his head in the ensemble of: spotted dick, liver, kidney pie, brawn, fried bread, green peas, laced with piles of parsley and topped with jellied eels. He finished in less then 1 minute. After, he lifted his face and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

XXX

"That's disgusting!" I screeched glancing at Edward as he smiled triumphantly.

"Finally a normal response!" he laughed.

"That's… that's'" I fumbled trying to find the right word for something so disgustingly appalling.

"Yes?" Edward asked.

"Sick!" I said exasperatedly.

Edward laughed, wrapping his arm around my waste to whisper in my ear. "That's not the worst part..."

I pulled back to look into his eyes, "How could something top that?" I asked horrified at the limitless possibilities.

This time Alice intervened, "Well Bella, being a vampire and all… we can't physically digest _human_ sustenance." She said raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't get it?" I asked giving a questioning look at Edward.

Alice laughed, "This is even better then naked childhood photographs!"

Edward glared at her. He turned back to me his eyes warmer, with humor hanging deep in the depths. "Well since we can't digest it…it has to come out somehow…" He trailed.

"So what you're saying is…? What are you saying?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

Edward reached out to smooth my forehead. The air felt thick with suspense. "Well we'd physically have to remove it somehow, so it involves a lot-of-less-to-be-desired 'coughing.'" He sighed.

I felt my face turn horrified. "Like a cat!" I screamed. "You had to cough up the food like a cat!"

The entire house boomed with loud laughter echoing and reflecting off the walls and ground. The only two who weren't laughing was me and Edward.

I saw Edward look down looking extremely self-conscious, and if he could blush his face would be as scarlet as mine right now.

I couldn't help but laugh at Edward's vulnerable expression, and gave myself over to the infectious laughter the house was emitting. "Aw, Edward, don't be embarrassed. This doesn't change anything, I don't mind if you have similarities with the feline species of this earth." I chortled

_I have to give credit to easy home cooking, this lovely website not only taught me the delicate art of __flambé, but I think I might have enough confidence to make it someday. Also I wnated to say thanks to my friend's Alicia and Conner who helped me discover the most disgusting edible foods out there (that still remain socially exceptable.) _

_Please review :D_


	9. Strawberry

_Hey guys, I'm happily surprised! My last chapter "At the luncheon" was definitely the most popular chapter. That's a relief…or is it just added pressure…shoot now this chapter has to be beyond fabulous to top the last! Then the next chapter will have to top this one, and so-on-so-forth! It's a never ending cycle! Oh well I'll try my best to win your good graces!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I've been told (by many people in my lame crazy life time) That, NO Edward Cullen does _not_ exist! So instead of attempting to track him down, I've decided that he's probably too hard to find. So I guess I'll have to track down __Robert Pattinson instead. He is after all, the next best thing. __**(I don't own twilight, and I'm not chemically imbalanced. And Stephenie Meyer is amazingly awesome and I can't compete with her amazingly awesome awesomeness!)**_

**Strawberry**

"Ha ha, very funny." Edward said. He rose untangling himself from me, his inhumane grace reminded me even more of a cat, my eyes started running as I tried to rein in my obnoxious laughter. 

He glared down at me before he stalked off, in nearly the same second I could hear a loud booming base of music pounding from his room. 

"Someone's sensitive." Alice laughed. "That's funny; he's never batted an eyelash about that story. In fact he was kinda smug about it."

Carlisle laughed. "He wants Bella to think he's perfect." 

I laughed "He _is_ perfect."

Emmet raised his eyebrows "You're seriously diluted if you believe that." 

I sighed "That's me." I heaved myself up using the back of the couch to guide me. I walked slowly towards the staircase, repressing a sigh as I slowly trudged the stairs. 

I lightly tapped on Edwards's door. The music was so loud that the walls vibrated from the sound waves echoing from his room; even with the music I knew he'd hear my light insistent tap. I waited precisely 30 seconds before I opened the door. The music screamed at me, causing my eardrums to recoil. He didn't glance up from where he lounged on his bed reading a book. I sighed exaggeratingly as I sauntered over to him. I sat on the edge, my weight causing his body to slide the tiniest bit toward mine. He sighed and glanced at me through the pages of "_Finnegan's Wake_," I smiled glumly. He boredly turned back to his book. 

I rolled my eyes and slowly crawled to his rigid form in the center of the bed, his fists were strained tight around the book, I was sure the binding would crumble. 

I kneeled beside him and attempted to catch his eye from where I looked down at him. He seemingly indifferently stared at the pages, his glare fixed on one spot, unmoving. Annoyed with his indifferent pretence, I through my leg over his midsection and straddled him. That caused a reaction. 

He lowered his book, his eyes wide as he looked up at me. I snaked my hands around the book and threw it to the ground, the thump it would have created was smothered from the glaring music. I slowly bent my body over him and crawled up his torso with my fingers, feeling his stiff cold form through his shirt. I slithered my hands over him until I reached the lapel of his shirt. I bent my head to his, our lips barely a breath away. I tilted my head and kissed the edge of his mouth. He didn't react but he seemed to have gotten even more rigid, I could tell he wasn't breathing. I slowly trailed my lips to the edge of his clenched jaw. I lightly teased his cold skin with my tongue, feeling the burn of the contrasted temperatures. Lowering my head, and sliding my lips from his jaw to his ear, I held onto his shoulder, feeling his strained muscles as he fought his instincts to react. I grazed my teeth lightly over the edge of his ear, his shoulder muscles coiled.

I thought for sure by my blatant seduction that he would laugh and forgive me, but would determinedly end my compelling charade, making some excuse about his breaking control. But he didn't. He just tightened his fists and didn't make one move to drop his act, his breathing was still inexistent. I smiled against his neck and brought my lips to the other side, slowly and teasingly playing upon his cold skin. I looked up at him, his eyes were shut tightly, his tempting lips puckered involuntarily.

I brought my hands to his shirt and slowly undid the top two buttons. He still didn't move. I suppressed a gasp, would he allow me to undress him without a fight? I tried to undo the third button that would reveal his perfectly carved chest, but my fingers fumbled over the circular plastic and I couldn't seem to bend it into the slit of his shirt. I noticed his mouth twitch. 

Frustration creeped up my spine, I grabbed a handful of his shirt on either side of the offensive button and jerked his shirt in either direction. After hearing the satisfying rip of his shirt the button popped off, along with the rest of them, scattering the mattress around us. He opened his eyes then, they blazed as he lifted half his body up with his forearms. I reluctantly let go of his ruined shirt but didn't drop my gaze from his compelling eyes. 

His eyes tenaciously held mine; I scowled at him, my eyes began to brim with moisture, but I still held his gaze. I finally blinked, allowing the burning in my eyes to cease, forfeiting. 

He looked up at me a slow smile lifting his mouth. He reached up to hold my hips, his hands squeezing me through my shirt. Before I realized what he was attempting, he lifted his arms to lift my shirt up. He sat up so we were level; I tightened my thighs around him. He gently lifted my shirt until it tightened over my breasts; I lifted my arms in the air. He deliberately pulled it smoothly up over my head, sliding it over my arms. 

He finally took in a jagged breath. He breathed deeply, almost comically, "Practicing for a joint?" I laughed. 

He grinned devilishly "_You_ are enough to get me high." He laughed, killing his carefully crafted composure.

Then he was kissing me, his lips hard and urgent on mine. He ran his hands down my body and over my back. His cold hands lingered at the back of my bra. I knew he was internally debating if he would dare. I kissed him just as urgently, and grabbed the lapels of his shirt, forcing his arms down to rip them out of the sleeves. Once his hands were free; he slipped them back over my hips tightening on my skin. I ripped our mouths apart to catch a breath. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears; it beat rhythmically with the base of the music. He tipped my head back and kissed my neck, over my pulse. He sat up straighter causing me to lightly slide across his lap, I readjusted so that my legs wrapped around him. He gasped and pulled my lips back to his. 

"Bella's seducing Edward Again!" Alice screamed from somewhere downstairs, her voice was barely audible through the booming music. We both ignored her.

I knew we were going too far, and even though we were getting married, I wanted to wait. Well I didn't want to wait, but I knew Edward did, and I wouldn't let him succumb to my manipulation. 

I carefully extracted myself from him, and broke our lips apart. He glared at me and attempted to pull me back. I carefully dodged his tempting hands, instead picking up my discarded t-shirt and quickly pulling it back over my head, mussing my hair in the process. Edwards's eyes darkened. I laughed and snuggled in his chest, he pulled me tighter against him. "Not yet." I whispered blowing my warm breath against his skin. He growled.

I laughed. "The tables have turned, haven't they?" I giggled. As I traced the muscles of his chest with my fingers, I lightly dragged my nails over him. He growled again and pulled my face up to meet his eyes. He gave me a glum smile. I laughed and pecked him teasingly on the tip of his nose. "Come on." I giggled as I quickly lopped off his lap and up off the bed. I lifted my hair from where it was stuck under my shirt and pulled it out so it fanned across my back. I turned back to Edward from where he sat dumbfounded on the bed looking up at me. My nerves tingled enticingly as I looked at him, he was too beautiful. 

I wrinkled my nose as a new song blared in the background, causing me to plug my ears from the obnoxious screaming. It sounded like some one was vomiting while another person ripped a chainsaw in the background.

I slowly walked to the door, keeping my eyes on Edward the whole time. As soon as I turned the corner, and dropped my gaze, the screaming music cut-off. I could smell something drifting from downstairs, wafting its aroma up into my nose. I eagerly followed the scent realizing how famished I was.

Edward appeared his hair sticking up comically and wearing a fresh shirt that hugged his form definably. He ensnared my waist in his arms as he bent his head to my neck; I lifted my hand to the back of his head securing his bronzy stands in my fingertips to lift his head to my mouth.

He chuckled this time and quickly ducked out of my reach, catching my hand before he pulled me along through the hallways down towards the kitchen. I humped, but my fabricated annoyance disappeared as we crossed downstairs. 

The usual vacant kitchen was bright and for once lively, with smells and noises penetrating the air. Esme was at the stove spatula in hand, looking like an expert as she tossed the unknown substance in the air and easily catching it in the waiting pan. My stomach churned as the smell hit me.

Edward didn't slow down to take in the scene as I had, and he absentmindedly pulled at my hand directing me to the dining room table just past the kitchen. I allowed my feet to follow him but stopped abruptly just at the kitchen counter. Sitting there forlornly was a giant crystal bowl, filled to the brim with the juiciest looking strawberries I've ever seen.

I couldn't contain myself. I hadn't had strawberries in ages and my mouth ran with the extra saliva accumulated from my sudden craving. I absentmindedly tugged my hand free from Edwards grip. "Strawberries," I gasped surprising myself with my desperate, expectant, childish tone. Forgetting my manners I unreservedly and greedily snatched the ripest one that stood atop of the cascading bowl. I quickly stuck the fruit in my mouth holding the end by the two little leaves conveniently. I momentarily forgot myself but I could feel Edwards gaze on me. I turned to him shamefaced, the strawberry still in between my lips. His eyes were wide with suppressed humor. 

I distractedly pulled the fruit from my mouth, running my tongue along it, feeling the juice tingle my tongue with its sweetness. I took it guiltily from my mouth; it was left with a sheen of shine from the wetness in my mouth. I allowed the fruit to linger near my lips as I said, "Umm, can I have one?" 

Edward laughed, "Of course." Then he snatched my hand as greedily as I snatched the unsuspecting fruit, and with his other he easily balanced the crystal bowl with the tips of his fingers, he guided me to the table and set the fruit in front of me. It gleamed, the light from the low-hanging lamp sent beams that traveled through the glass distorting the shapes of the fruit, shining through in different contrasts of strawberry coloured light. I smiled happily as he sat in the seat diagonally from me, before I resumed sucking on the strawberry half-eaten on my fingertips. I allowed the juice to dance on my tongue and I involuntarily closed my eyes. I hugged my lips closer to the fruit savoring the tiny seeded texture. I tasted the salt of my protruding fingertips as I edged the brims of the tip. I delicately bit off the remaining and withdrew it from my mouth. I opened my eyes to find a place to deposit the waste, only to discover a very shocked Edward. 

I traced my tongue self-consciously over my lips tasting the residue of the fruit from where it stained my mouth. Edwards eyes remained wide his mouth slightly ajar. I became even more awkward, with his unusual reaction and I quickly checked my teeth for stray seeds. When nothing was discovered I licked my lips anxiously, "What?" I whispered feeling utterly apprehensive.

Without any warning Edward was kissing me, hard. He had insistently opened his mouth on mine, dutifully willing open my mouth with his cold tongue. I allowed my lips to slowly part before he delved inside. He tasted better then the strawberry. His hands matted in my hair and I had gained enough sense to retaliate, fighting against him to push my own tongue in his mouth, determined to taste him as he tasted me. I barely branched to his lips before he pulled away. His eyes were heavily hooded and his mouth was stained a slight pink, almost as if they were swollen and blood had carried and swelled to his mouth, but I realized it was pink from my lips, from the stain of the strawberry. His lips teased my ear as he said. "That was … the most... enticing, sexiest thing I have ever seen." He said stalling as his lips closed around my earlobe. 

Alice loudly entered, my eyelids fluttered and I pushed Edward away, trying to control my heavy breathing. Edward growled again but followed my push leaning back into his chair. "Oh don't stop on my account." Alice said smiling with a wink in our direction. "I just came to reclaim the stolen Strawberries."

I blushed as I pushed the bowl towards her. 

"You can't fill-up on Strawberries Bella," Alice scolded as she dutifully swept up the bowl.

"Why not?" I asked perplexed.

Alice gave me a look that questioned my sanity before she spoke. "Bella, Esme and I have been cooking all day." She sighed blowing a breath of air up to lift her bangs that hung in her eyes. "But you do realize that we actually don't know if our creations are… you know… actually good." She said a little awkwardly. "But now that you've finally come home, you can tell us if there good or not." She smiled excitedly.

I must have been wearing a less-then pleasing look on my face because she felt the need to reassure me.

"Don't worry Bella; Esme is positive that we didn't accidentally add poison or anything to the food."

That was reassuring. 

_Sorry I know this chapter was long but I couldn't find a place to end it properly. Thanks for reading. _


	10. Desirable delicacy, fantasy

_**Me?**__**Flattered?**__ Yes! Wow people actually like my whacked story (I'm not the only crazy person out there!) lol yeah, don't you want strawberries now?_

_Thanks for the kudos! Enjoy_

_Critiques please!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ yeah I'm surprised I didn't get a restraining order... Just a very firm warning. __**Mrs. Meyer owns everything!**_

**Desirable delicacy, fantasy. **

"You know you were right Alice, —I really shouldn't have eaten that strawberry." I said stalling, glancing around the room for the closest exit. Edward smirked, catching my intention with his quick eyes. "My weak human stomach can't possibly hold anymore food." I fumbled, as I discretely drew my chair back, the four wooden legs brushed cringingly, loudly across the floor.

Alice smiled angelically, and flashed by my side in less then a blink of my human eyes. She passively scraped my chair back, until my midsection was pressed tight into the protruding table's edge. I groaned.

She laughed, her musical giggle echoing throughout the room. "Nice try," she whispered before sending a plate in front of me. Utensils magically appeared conspicuously near my left hand. My eyes widen as I sat dumbfounded, staring at the masterpiece the plate held.

The plate held an elaborately decorated dessert, —that much I could tell. Halved strawberries littered the plate with chocolate syrup and whip cream cutting throughout, creating intricate swirls that decorated the white of the plate. Stacked in the middle was a layered cake, something that looked like it had taken hours to make. It looked like a mixture of chocolate and strawberry mouse, or maybe cheesecake. The smell alone was rich and sweet. Carefully I withdrew my gaze from the plate staring obnoxiously at me. "Umm… what is it." I asked as politely as I could possibly muster. Edward snorted.

Alice waved her hand at Edward in nonchalance. Her dark eyes glinted in enthusiasm and her lips twisted in a restrained smile. "Esme and I took a take, on French cuisine. It's supposed to be amazing, and apparently after having one bite, it could satisfy you for a week, its like a mountain lion, but way prettier!"

I gulped, trying to clear the lump in my throat. Taking in a deep breath, my heart stammered as I politely pushed the gleaming silverware and plate away from me, using the very edge of my fingertip. The fumes alone were making my stomach recoil.

I tried to find my tongue before I faced Alice. I slowly focused on her beautiful face that was beseechingly crumpled in a mask of pain. I immediately regretted my rash frankness and smiled apologetically. "Alice," I said smoothly trying to rid the edginess in my voice. "Renée, Phil, Charlie… and _me_… All don't require a French menu to satisfy our proverbial _pallet_." I raised my eyebrows suggestively and indicated to the elaborate stacked unidentifiable food in front of me. She cocked her head to the side in evident confusion. "It's not that this… this" I waved at the stunning cake in front of me speechlessly. "I mean I'm sure that its, delicious. Beyond delicious, completely other worldly. It's just, it might make them a little uncomfortable…In fact it might be better to serve something familiar... not something so _foreign_."

Her marble forehead knitted into troubled lines, as she tried to decipher my English into something understandable. I had never seen her so immensely confused before. Her eyes closed and her forehead smoothed. "Oh, I see," she smiled before blinking her onyx eyes flashing with understanding. "It's a good thing you told me; I'm going to have to change the entire menu for the wedding." With that, she swiftly pecked my cheek, and gently picked up the plate and danced away.

I turned to Edward, his arms were crossed and a coy crooked smile played around his flawless lips. His hair still stuck up on half of his head and the muscles in his biceps were noticeably defined from his position. I timidly hugged my chest and tried to refrain from ogling, to save myself the embarrassment of explaining my jumping heartbeat.

Buzzing silence stretched around us, and I found myself counting my breaths to save myself the distraction of his eyes. I tried to ignore him, but inevitably he finally caught my eyes and held them hostage. My mind wandered and my thoughts creeped and swirled with unthinkable desires and lust that seeped through my eyes and easily conveyed themselves to Edward. His eyes lighted with passion and I squirm in my seat, my stomach felt unsettled as the thickening silence prolonged, but I was determined not to break it first.

The air in the room seemed to have thinned causing my breath to enter my lungs easier, my head cleared and a calming sereneness floated around me. A smiled stretched across my face involuntarily, as Jasper loudly cleared his throat from the entrance of the neighboring room. I turned to him.

He leaned lazily across the door frame, a tolerant smile on his lips. I quickly rounded to Edward, who was glaring at Jasper his hands in tight fists. Annoyance crept up my spine as I realized they were having an infamous conversation without a word escaping there lips.

I groaned, and Edward flashed me a repentant grin. Jasper smoothly slid into the room, a dangerous glint lighted his eyes as he took the seat across from me. He gracefully settled, hugging the tables with his elbows, his eyes were teasingly amused. "You know Edward; you should really control your emotions. Especially with Bella here." He raised his eyebrows in mock horror. "I mean you may not be able to control your _raging_ instincts." He snorted holding back his laughter.

Edward growled and tightened his fists in obvious restraint. His jaw was clenched, and his eyes burned. His muscles coiled and tightened dangerously through his shirt, I quickly averted my eyes, a blush crawling up my neck. Jasper snorted, "Or maybe Bella's the one we should worry about." The blush quickly over took me, as a deviant smile spread across Edward's obviously pleased face.

I carefully avoided there eyes, as I delicately excused myself from the table with as much dignity as I had left. My heart pounded as I quickly fled to the kitchen.

Esme and Alice had there heads together and there lips were blurs as they discussed the repercussions of my assessments on there food choices.

I cringed as a sudden chorus of laughter broke from the room I had just vacated.

Esme looked up with troubled eyes, "So you don't want Flambé, Cème Brûlée or anything _unusual_?" I wasn't prepared for Esme's reaction, she's usually so reserved with her opinions, but to see her troubled face, abrupt regret flooded through me.

"Well, not really. I mean I thought it was a _casual_ family dinner?" I uttered almost incoherently.

Esme's troubled face smoothed and a more animated expression lighted her eyes. "Well what would _you_ like to have then Bella? Seriously the sky's the limit, anything you desire, it's yours."

I furrowed my brow at the connotations; the first thing that flashed to my head was a very scandalous x-rated display of Edward. He was sprawled across his bed, with nothing except a bottle of chocolate sauce and a willing smile. My head burned with the blood it accumulated, and I found myself sighing in relief as I remembered that there was no way that anyone could guess or even accuse me of such blatant atrocious fantasies.

Alice furrowed her brow and made to reassure me, guessing that the association of the blush was something relatively sane. "Bella, you're not going to be a human much longer, just think about it. You could have anything you want. Or you can go with something plain and boring to satisfy your parents." With that she held up the elapsed cake waving it in my face as she brazenly tried to seduce me with its enticing aroma.

I sighed in defeat, blowing a breath up my face to lift the stray hair that had fallen in my eyes. I licked my lips thoughtfully as I examined the plate holding the sinful dessert. Alice held up a fork.

I rolled my eyes as I cautiously accepted the flatware and carefully cut a bite of the cake with the fork, turned sideways into a make-shift knife. The room seemed to have gone quiet with excited anticipation as I slowly raised the fork to the edge of my waiting lips.

_Kay that was harder then you'd think. I did this chapter in-between classes, homework and dance rehearsal. So please bear with me, I know the grammar isn't too amazing. _

_Also what Esme says go's to you as well! Please send me your thoughts about the dinner, food choices or situations. I'd love it if you helped me out. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	11. Boxes

_Warning, this chapter is a little serious. I'm sorry; I need some emotional human drama. But to reassure you in advance, the next chapter is the funniest yet!!_

_Did I mention that I love reviews? _

_**Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer owns all things Twilight**_

**Boxes**

In through the nose out through the mouth, Bella, I reminded myself for the millionth time as I sat petrified at the kitchen table. Edward rubbed soothing circles in my back, and when he'd notice my breathing skip and stall, would dutifully repeat the instruction on how to breathe properly. In through the nose out through the mouth. I twisted my fingers and felt my heart speed up as I heard a car pass the house.

"It's not them," Edward whispered the edge of his lips brushing my ear as he spoke. I nodded stiffly. But kept on twisting my fingers. His cold grasp settled over my hands causing them to relax.

"Bella," he whispered desperately. Caught off by his tone, I turned to him allowing the full force of his eyes to penetrate me. "What are you thinking?" his eyes tore through me, causing me to loose my mask and melt into his arms.

I buried my head in his chest as tears spiked in my eyes, threatening to fall and spill over. Startled by my reaction, Edward pulled me closer, stroking my hair and kissing my head.

We sat there holding each other endlessly and wordlessly as nothing needed to be conveyed between us. Too soon I felt Edward carefully detach himself from my grip. He gently cradled my head in his cold hands. His golden eyes were swimming with concern; he leaned forward and kissed my tears away lingering near my lips as he said "They'll be here in 5 minutes."

I nodded, and tenderly tilted my lips forward to reach his lips. He gently kissed me, it was a very chaste kiss and I could feel the worry penetrating me through his tight lips. I pulled back and willed a smile on my face, composing myself and bringing up a mask to hide my distress. He smiled crookedly back, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Knotting my hands in his hair I pulled him closer, titling my forehead to rest against his. "I'm scared," I said my voice cracking.

"Its going to be okay, I promise." He said confidently. "Renée _will_come around. I assure you." His eyes glinted and it sounded more like a threat than a reassurance. I smiled at his fidelity and smoothly detangled myself from him.

That's when I heard it, the distinct sound of a car opening and shutting then echoed, instantaneously as a seconded person emitted.

My heart skipped, and my breath caught. Edward jumped to his feet and chivalrously helped me to mine. He leaned his forehead against mine again as he spoke. "Breathe Bella," his sweet breath gushed into my parted lips, causing my mouth to water and my skin to break out in a shiver of goose bumps, this hardly helped my breathing.

I heard a distinct pair of steps slowly trudging up the pathway. "I can stay Bella," Edward said decisively, his eyebrows furrowed and his cold hands wrapped possessively around my waist.

I smiled and hugged him; I reached up on my tip-toes to give him a quick kiss. "No, Edward. This is something I got to do." The door opened and a quiet rustle of feet slowly entered the entrance. No greeting, I couldn't even hear a breath. The silence was thick, and held expectation, like the calm before the storm.

"Are you sure?" Edward whispered anxiously, his eyes swimming with longing. I swallowed hard and shook my head. His reluctance to go, made me nervous, I did not want to know the thoughts he was probably hearing right now.

He sighed and leaned down to kiss my forehead before he disappeared in front of me, melting into the air just before Charlie's frame filled the entrance of the kitchen.

His expression was carefully blank and his eyes were emptied. My heart stuttered as he gave me a reassuring nod and silently trudged to the table, as eagerly as someone walking the 'green mile.' Taking his usual seat and settling, making himself comfortable, as he prepared for the inevitable storm. I immediately regretted my decision for Edward to leave, wanting desperately for someone to hold my hand. Fear tightened in my throat as I saw Renée slowly enter the kitchen.

She glanced at me, up and down as though sizing me up, almost as if she was looking for a detectable change from the last time she saw me. Her skillful eyes landed square on my left hand, examining the ring that lay on my fourth finger.

I fidgeted awkward and apprehensive, not knowing what to do next. Renée broke the unsettling silence that buzzed around us as she abruptly announced her exhaustion from the flight and stiffly congratulated me on my impending wedding. I answered her just as formally.

Silence stretched between us thickening and uncomfortable as both of us refused to break it. Charlie delved to my rescue, "Well, Renée would you like me to drive you to the hotel." I gasped unable to remain indifferent.

"Wait! Aren't you going to stay here?" I asked as tears threatened to spill down my cheeks. I still hadn't gotten my answers we were drifting farther apart. My head spun, she just got here! She wouldn't leave so soon. She didn't even hug me, a small vulnerable voice said in my mind, causing the already brimming tears to mount. The flush in my cheeks unquestionable redden my puffy eyes.

Renée turned away her voice vague as she answered. "I'm sorry Bella, but there isn't any room here for me, and I really am tired." She placed a small smile on her lips; the smile was bleak and didn't touch her lifeless eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, at the Cullen's house." I swallowed hard.

"Ok," I whispered inaudibly. She apathetically said goodbye again and carefully turned to leave. I was about to protest, but Charlie stopped me as he turned to leave; he squeezed my arm and smiled bleakly. I stood staggered. My thoughts ran and melded together. That was not what I expected. I thought that there would be a storm that we'd yell and scream and take all our frustrations out on each other.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I realized my hope diminished. I wanted a fight, I wanted Renée to show any sort of emotion towards me beside apathy. I thought that with a fight would come an apology and then possibly a truce, if not acceptance. That was not my mother; she was too cold and reserved, her eyes held nothing but disinterest.

"Its too bad Phil couldn't make it," Charlie said uneasily as he tried to lighten the awkwardness with conventional conversation. His voice grew faint as I heard them trudge out the door and just caught Renee's reply. "Yes it is, he had to work. But he wouldn't miss the wedding."

Rage engulfed me as the door shut, closing off all their tedious conversation. How could she not be happy for me! How could she not offer her blessing? Instead plaguing and guilting me with her indifference. How long could she hold this against me?

I yawned hugely and tiredly trudged the stairs. Knowing that Edward wouldn't be here yet, set a new gloom that hung over me. I walked half expectantly through my doors with the tiniest thread of hope that he'd be waiting for me. But my room was eerily empty.

I walked silently over to my bed and buried my head in the covers, hiding myself from the four walls that enclosed me. Opened boxes scattered the floor, all my possession were all packed neatly away, ready to leave at any moments notice. I yawned again, and began to sit up. Tears prickled my eyes as I took in my room. It was just a constant reminder that I was leaving, and I was not coming back.

In less then a week I'd be walking down the isle. The reminder didn't bring butterflies or excitement but a horrible prickling dread, like I had forgotten to do something really important but couldn't put my finger on it.

I remember the day I started packing my room, the day I first told Renée of our engagement.

Tears streaming down my face, as I grabbed my suitcase and started loading my clothes inside. Edward was silently beside me, handing me things and offering his comfort just with his presence. I packed all night and my life was officially pushed and squished down to fit into 5 boxes and two suitcases. When we finished I felt as though a huge weight was lifted, that I had silently proven to Renée that I _was _going through with the wedding. Of course it was really stupid to pack all my clothes and I still needed my tooth and hair brush. But I felt like I had one a victory that night, proud that I had packed my life away in neat orderly boxes.

But I was wrong; I hadn't packed my life away in neat boxes. The people I cared about were anything but neat; they were all over the place. Like Jake, I swallowed the lump in my throat as I thought of him. He was missing in action; the pack said that he was 'taking some time.' And Charlie, he was putting on a show trying to hold back his true thoughts, but every night he steadily avoided me and I him. If I was not supposed to be in the house under my nailed down curfew, I would inevitably be at the Cullen's. And Renée, tears rolled down my face splashing my lap. She wasn't even the same person; she doesn't even pretend to hide her scorn. The truth was my life and the people in it are much too complicated, to pack away and find closure into neat orderly boxes. My life wasn't a check-list that could be closed and abandoned, which was exactly my plan.

I sighed as I slowly trudged my way to the shower. I stepped into the streaming pool of water, allowing the soap and water to run over me, trying to let the water take my worries with it, cleaning and sliding over my body to be happily deposited in the swirling drain.

I sighed as I stepped out, my back still in knots and my worries heightened. I knew Edward wouldn't be back yet, so I just wrapped myself in a towel as I slowly went back to my room.

I gasped as I entered, surprised to see Edward waiting for me. Concurrently, with my gasp in the moment of my surprise, I had dropped my hand holding closed the knot in my towel. I felt like I could feel and see everything in slow motion as Edward jumped off the bed and quickly caught the knot. I blushed, my entire head pooling in a hot scarlet as Edward tightened the knot and pulled up my hand to place it in a tighter grip around the ticking bomb. He smiled as I looked down avoiding his eyes. My hair was still wet and my shoulders were slippery with the tiny bead of water littering them.

Edward tilted my chin up and captured my eyes with his. His face looked stressed and concern held deep in his eyes, but I also saw the tiniest hint of lust that burned in the golden depths. I blushed harder. The smile that lingered on his lips grew as he bent his head to whisper in my ear. "Are you trying to kill me?" he asked extremely seriously.

I caught half his face in my slippery hand, his eyes burned as he looked back at me. "That was exactly my intention." I whispered.

He laughed, as he swiftly scooped me up and deposited me in my bed. I squirmed in his arms and laughed feeling my worries finally drip away. He leaned over me, my hands shook as I tried to control my instincts to pull him closer, but if I did the knot would loosen. His lips were inches from mine and he slowly parted his lips on mine.

I used my free hand to grab a handful of his bronzy hair and his hands lingered up my neck slipping through my hair and running up my arms.

When he released my lips he bent his head to my neck and lowered to my collarbone, causing goose bumps to skitter across my wet skin. He laughed sending a brush of cold breath across my face. My heart was pounding so hard that it was like it wanted to jump clean out of my chest.

He pulled away and his eyes smoldered in the fading light, his voice was unsteady as he said, "Maybe you should put some clothes on."

I laughed and kissed his cheek before retreating to the washroom. My heart was still beating maniacally. But I managed to brush my hair out and change into 'respectable' virtuous pajamas. I took steadying breaths to lower my heart rate before returning.

I crawled into bed with him and he dutifully tucked me in. He chuckled as I yawned for the third time tonight, I pouted and snuggled in his chest, "I'm not tired," I insisted as my eyelids drooped.

I felt his body shake with suppressed hidden laughter. I pulled away to look in his eyes. "She was here for barely 5 minutes," I whispered, trying to hold back the tears that boiled in my eyes.

Edward' eyes turned flat, "She won't be able to escape so fast tomorrow." Again it sounded like a threat, I laughed as the tears in my eyes dried.

My eyelids drooped again, and I buried my head in his chest again, "I love you, my silly protective vampire, you."

He whispered a chuckle before he started humming my lullaby. I felt myself spinning into blissful unconsciousness.

But my dreams were hardly blissful as they foreshadowed the inevitable horrors that tomorrow held. The Dinner Party.

* * *

_I'm so excited! I have the next chapter half-way done!_

_Critiques and thoughts please!_


	12. Waiting Game

_Hey guys be proud. I wrote this chapter extremely quick-like. So be easy on the grammar. Just look at it this way, you can either wait a couple extra days for a perfect edited copy…or you can deal with a few comma splices. _

_LOVE all my awesome reviewers!_

_**Disclaimer**__: Obviously I still don't own twilight._

**Waiting Game**

My heart raced as I slowly walked down the stairs my hand clenched tightly around the rail. Edward's excited face still floated in front of me. His tragic golden eyes begging my forgiveness as he told me that he'd have to ditch me. When I asked him where he was going, he told me that he was helping with the preparations for the dinner party, and that he utterly refused my help.

I clenched my jaw as I slowly entered the kitchen. Charlie had left a while ago and I was stuck all alone with only my thoughts to keep me company. It was going to be a long day.

I slowly ate breakfast swirling my spoon in the bowl, disturbing the tiny soggy flakes of uneaten cereal. My appetite was lost, merely in the stressful anticipation of the upcoming events.

The day passed at snails pace, the minutes mocked me as they sluggishly ticked by. I caught myself staring at the clock on more then one occasion. I tried to keep busy, I had already cleaned the kitchen and finished the laundry, but the day still played out gradually.

When it was nearing four, I grudgingly attempted to get ready.

I took a quick shower and changed in the washroom, not wanting to repeat an embarrassing escapade like last night, I blushed at the thought.

I rolled my eyes at the mirror in front of me.

I was wearing a tight blue shirt with quarter-length sleeves. I pushed the sleeves up so that they hugged and lay comfortably at the crease in my elbow. The shirt had a plunging neckline that skimmed innocently over my bra if I were to bend over. It was too snug and I pulled uselessly at the skimpy fabric in a pathetic attempt to stretch it out. Alice had dutifully picked out my outfit very strategically. She explained her reasoning, saying that the shirt was classy, yet casual and looked as if I put barely two seconds of thought into my wardrobe, but still appeared effortlessly fabulous. I remember her musing over the selections and muttering something about seasons and how _I _was a winter. Whatever that means.

The black skirt she put me in, skimmed just the top of my knees. She said it was a pencil skirt. I thought it was too revealing but she countered saying that it was tactful and tasteful. I grudgingly accepted, knowing I'd never win this fight.

But, when she pulled out two giant stilettos and tried to cleverly put them on my feet, I vociferously refused.

"Alice there is NO way I'm wearing heels. You couldn't pay me enough. I'd rather die!" I screamed crossing my arms, determinedly trying to act very indignant at even the very notion of wearing heels. Instead I sounded and acted like a spoiled brat, I didn't acknowledge this realization and determinedly curled my toes, digging them deep into the carpet, trying to hide from the obscenely high heels.

Alice retaliated by pushing out her lips and furrowing her eyes in a desperately heart-wrenching hurt façade. I didn't give in and won the argument. Alice reluctantly agreed on the safe black flats that now cinched my feet, but only after she saw a very unfortunate vision of me breaking my ankle with the other alternative.

I glanced at the clock and groaned out loud at the disappointing amount of time that passed.

I slowly blowed out my hair, determined to remain busy and not let the minutes mock me with their impotence. I gathered my hair at the nape of my neck and twisted it back in a soft bun. Stray hairs brushed my ears and my forehead; I distractedly pushed them past my ears and set my face in a smile.

My smile was barely convincing and when I turned to the clock to discover that barely ten minutes had passed, it morphed into a very hostile scowl.

I diffidently reached for the tiny pink pouch that rested very deliberately on the side of my sink. I smiled at Alice's tactfulness; the pink pouch wasn't there last night. Inside I discovered a dark lip stain, a light shimmery eye-shadow, mascara, a very light blush, and a lip gloss, accompanied by two brushes.

I inexpertly lifted the smaller brush and awkwardly dipped it in the eye shadow; I self-consciously swept the tiny bristles against my closed eye-lids. After, I twisted my head back and forth and smiled at the effect. The shadow prettily shimmered and magically brightened my eyes.

Feeling confident, I unscrewed the mascara and raised it to my open eye. I brushed my lashes darkening and lengthening them. Satisfied with the first, I re-dipped the wand and flashed it up to my second and effectively poked the exposed eye. I wrenched it back and blinked back the tears that slithered down my cheeks. Black gunk smeared my under-eye and my eyelashes bristled and morphed into sticky unattractive clumps. I groaned as I gently dapped at the injured eye and removed the waste that stained it.

As carefully as possible I re-applied the shadow and carefully swiped the mascara on. Vowing that I'd never attempt this again.

I grudgingly unscrewed the 'lip-stain' and cautiously lifted it to my lips. I pouted them out and lightly dapped at them with the end of the applicator. The colour ran a deep bloody red throughout my lips. I quickly ripped a piece of toilet paper off the roll and attempted to wipe the obscene colour off. I rubbed desperately at my lips. Horrified I realized that the colour wouldn't leave. My lips started to burn with the friction. I groaned again and cursed Alice, knowing that she knew exactly what happened. I glanced unwillingly back at the mirror and uselessly smudged my index finger to my upper lip. The colour really wasn't that bad, it just was too dark and not me.

I sighed in defeat allowing Alice to have her fun as I lifted the seemingly innocent lip gloss. I examined the tiny bottle. It was a safe crystal clear. I suspiciously removed the top and lifted it to eye level. I scrutinized the stick critically it held an odorless colour that I determined was safe. I deftly smeared it over my lips.

I swept my cheekbones with the light blush. It high-lighted my cheekbones and magically pulled my whole look together.

I turned back to the clock and smiled at the amount of time elapsed. My smile grew as I heard a light insistent tap at the door.

"Edward?" I asked expectantly as I opened the door. "Oh hey Ch— dad."

"Hey Bella, you look beautiful." Charlie said. He was in his only suit and his hair was combed back, creating a halo of fuzz that hovered just above his hair line. I was shocked that I hadn't heard him come in. I guess the make-up routine immersed my entire attention. I wondered how anyone could do that everyday. "Are you ready to go?" he asked uneasily.

"Yeah" I said excitedly, surprising myself with my enthusiasm. I wasn't looking forward to the dinner, but I had been without Edward for an entirely too long amount of time and eagerly anticipated our reunion.

Charlie smiled at my keenness, and awkwardly shuffled away.

I quickly did a double take in the mirror and studied myself, crossing over every imperfection and examining each pore, hoping that I could actually pass as something worthy of standing next to Edward.

Just as I was about to leave a shooting burning sensation crossed my lips. I wrinkled my nose in confusion at the sudden unexpected jolt and turned back to the mirror. My lips still held the blood red colour, but they swelled pouting out. Horrified another burning sensation passed through my lips.

I quickly wiped my lips with the back of my hand. And was rewarded with an immediate release as the burning sensation elapsed. The lip stain remained and the swell of my lips as well, my lips appeared unnaturally larger.

I quickly picked up the clear bottle and ran my fingers over the body of the smooth tube. Instead of feeling the expected smoothness I felt a distinct stickiness from where the label must have occupied.

I realized stupidly that Alice peeled off the label and conned me into wearing some sick consumer product, created for desperate women willing to have their lips burn all day for the side effect of puffy, pouty, larger lips.

"I'm gonna kill Alice." I whispered angrily as I left the room and marched down the stairs with new determination.

I silently trudged to the cruiser and slid into the passenger seat. I crossed my arms and fumed. Charlie offered me a confused smile. But new better to ask. He silently started the car and pulled out.

* * *

_I based the whole lip-gloss thing off my own entirely real experience, I swear that stuff burns._

_I know, I promised a funnier chapter. But I had to have my girlie fun. So the next one shall be grand. I'm almost done it! _

_Please Review. _


	13. Jasper Attack

_Hey guys a few of you wondered if I'd do a chapter in Edward's pov. I really appreciate the suggestions and its not that I don't love doing Edwards pov (check out my other story's Edward's Wish, Edwards Control, After the Phone Call, or Lost Memory, should I go on?) love doing Edwards pov, but this story is strictly Bella's claim to fame (that and the fact that she gets the guy that all the (awesome) girls in the world are in love with.) So needless to say, all Bella. _

_**Disclaimer: All the characters don't belong to me (no matter how much we dream.) Mrs' Meyer owns all.**_

**Jasper Attack**

The dimming sunset slowly sunk behind teaming grey clouds, setting a dreary disposition on the upcoming events.

When we picked Renée up from the hotel, I vigilantly offered my seat to her. She barely batted an eyelash as I trudged to the back seat like a common criminal.

"Right here," I said to Charlie as he crawled along the deserted lane that leads to the Cullen's house.

I let out an audible breath as the house came into view. I couldn't see Renée's face but I knew she was impressed even if she wouldn't admit it.

We slowly walked up the front porch leading to the big intimidating entrance. The silence around us was thick. Charlie was the first to arrive at the door and he raised his fist high in the air, ready to knock. His fist faltered, and I almost laughed out loud. It felt like we were three little kids walking up to a deserted haunted house and were too chicken to knock on the door. But in fact, there weren't any ghosts lingering in this particular house, just a clan of vampires.

I leaned forward and knocked lightly on the door. Knowing that they already knew we were here, but probably wanted to give us an actual choice upon entering.

Alice excitedly whipped open the door causing my heart to jump. She gave us a huge grin as she leaned forward and wrapped me in a hug.

"You look pretty," she whispered in my ear a smile in her voice. I remember coming up with a very clever response to her inevitable comment on my appearance. But I couldn't catch my tongue to think of a worthy come-back, that and the fact that I couldn't breathe as she was still hugging me, maybe that was her intention.

She released me and went on to Charlie next, offering him a sweet peck and a conventional greeting. I unwillingly looked at Renée, her eyes were wide and she stood stupidly in the doorway examining the house and all of its perfection. I remembered the first day Edward brought me to his house and wondered vaguely if I looked as awe-struck as Renée right now.

Alice interrupted her thoughts as she swept out a hand in greeting, Renée quickly caught the tiny pixies grasp and carried out the predictable exchange.

My heart began beating fast as I looked around the entrance way. All the Cullen's were there. Emmett's big smile pulled at my face, contagiously. And he offered me a wink. Rosalie gave me a small unexpected smile from where she stood dutifully beside him, half way in the shadows. Esme came out of nowhere catching me in a tight hug. She was wearing a knee-length skirt that showed off her long perfectly sculpted legs. Her eyes twinkled as she leaned forward and caught a stray hair hanging in my eyes and pulled it back. "Bella you look beautiful,"

I smiled, "Thank-you Esme, so do you." She smiled back before turning her attention to Renée and Charlie.

Renée's face was puckered and she was eyeing Rosalie speculatively. I followed her demeaning eyes landing on Rosalie, who had revealed herself and was blatantly hanging on to Emmett's arm.

She was wearing a red dress. No, she was wearing a tight insanely revealing red dress, which was the complete opposite of inconspicuous. I felt my jaw drop as I looked her up and down, her hair was half up, bringing out her impeccably carved cheekbones, her lips a bloody red which matched her dress flawlessly. Her never-ending legs were sheathed in leather that trailed down to her feet ending in an intimidating spike which added six inches to her already ostentatious height. Her black rimmed eyes narrowed on Renée and she smiled. No, she barred her teeth in a pretence of a smile.

Renée's face filled in a flush of red as she dropped her gaze and stared determinedly at the ground.

I held my giggle, as a wave of calmness came over me catching my short lived snort in the butt and sparing Renee the embarrassment of her only daughter laughing at her. I looked around for the source.

Jasper was standing by Alice, he must have been there the whole time but I was too busy looking for Edward to notice.

My heart thumped unsurely. I scanned the small gathering that offered conventional greetings and conversations with Renée and Charlie. I felt my eyes start to blur as they switched between each face.

Alice caught my eye and offered a confused glance. A tiny buzz of chattering hung in the air as the small group slowly began to seep into the house. I gave her a reassuring smile as I searched along the room. Charlie was causally introducing Renée. Where is he? I thought as I involuntarily started to walk to the stairway.

"Where are you going Bella?" The room went noticeably quiet and eight pairs of eyes bore into the back of my head. I turned, meeting Renée's scathing glare. It was the first time she directly talked to me today. I swallowed hard a blush creeped up my neck.

"Just wondering where Edward is," I answered barely audibly.

Emmet chortled, dosing the tense atmosphere in booming boisterous laughter. "Of course you were." He walked over and patted my shoulder, causing my knees to buckle. Renée's eyes narrowed.

Esme quickly interjected sensing the uncomfortableness that seeped through my eyes as Renée continued to glare at me. "How about a tour," she said as she cautiously took Renée's arm and pulled her away. I let out a loud breath as our eyes disconnected. I turned to the opened door, internally debating if anyone would notice if I was gone, when a pair of cold arms locked around my waist.

"Where do you think your going?" a silky voice whispered dangerously close to my ears. I turned in the circle of his arms my lungs felt tight as my eyes finally connected on his. As soon as our eyes met all of my anxiousness seemed to melt away.

"Hi," I breathed. I closed the space between our lips, and fell into his kiss. His hands slid over my hips pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and snaked them in his hair feeling the bronzy texture tingle the tips of my fingers. The buzzing chattering seemed to melt away as the group discreetly dissolved away from Edward's and my exchange.

I ripped our lips apart as my lungs started to ache in complaint. But he just continued to drag his lips to my neck, and pepper my skin in soft kisses. I still had his hair clutched in my fist, and dragged his head back to my mouth with little effort.

He smiled against my lips and leaned his forehead against mine. "Miss me?" he asked teasingly.

I sighed and smiled glumly. "Obviously. But the question is, did you miss me?" I waited in tense anticipation for his answer. His eyes smoldered as he reached back and broke my grasp around his neck. He took both my hands between his and gently brought them to his mouth, setting a delicate kiss on each finger. My ears were blaring with the sound of my ecstatic heart. He kissed my fourth finger last, the one that held his mothers ring. He looked up from my hands and gently released them. I rested them on his shoulders feeling the need for the support. He slowly parted his lips on mine and gently kissed me. I clenched my hands on his shoulders just as he released my lips.

"Emmett and Jasper had to contain me." He said sheepishly, rolling his eyes at the thought, "it's not like _they_ can stop me." He added cockily, "but Alice reassured me that you didn't fall down the stairs or suffered serious injury without me, so I agree to her demand."

I opened my mouth in mock horror. "I poked my eye." I said childishly and indignantly.

"Oh my poor baby." He said trying to hold back his smirk as he sarcastically leaned in to examine the said eye. I playfully ruffled his hair. He laughed catching my hand and leaning down to breathe in the hollow of my neck. "You look beautiful." He said barely audibly as he sent stuttering breaths over my skin.

My skin burst in sudden flame as a wave of lust hit me, causing my entire body to loose my breaking control. I quickly caught Edward in the strongest grip I could hold and was vaguely surprised that he seemed just as eager.

When our lips connected he caught my hips and pulled them up sliding over his midsection. I wrapped my legs eagerly around him, and he brought his hands over my bottom to get a grip on me. I clutched to him, sending my tongue on its own eager investigation. The burning grew, centering in the pit of my stomach and shooting up my spine, sending willing sensations over every cell of my body.

Edward groaned in my mouth as my tongue connected on his and gently slid over his parted lips.

"_Ah hem_" my ears were ringing and the fact that someone could clear their throat loud enough to break through my incoherent thoughts was remarkable at that. Edward and I broke apart but my legs still clutched around his midsection, which meant that his hands still clutched at my butt.

My entire head filled with red as Edward and I locked eyes. We both simultaneously turned in the direction of the voice.

Standing there was the entire dinner party. Renée's eyes were wide and her lips slightly ajar. But that was nothing compared to Charlie, his entire head was scarlet and his eyes glinted dangerously. If I didn't know any better I would be frightened for Edward.

Esme was just beyond Renée shaking her head in disappointment. Carlisle didn't look phased. Rosalie was smirking, Alice had her arms crossed and her face was stern, her eyes metallic as she stared at Emmett and Jasper. They were both trying to hold back their laughter. Even through his shaking form, Jasper looked extremely smug.

* * *

_Review please._


	14. The First of the Death Threats

_They like me they really like me!!_

_Lol and now I've lost all their respect., Awe well, it twas worth it. Last chapter got the most reviews; let's try to break its record. Enjoy and review thanx _

_Oh and my high-school play premieres tomorrow!!_

_I'm so nervy-B! Please wish me luck; I really don't wanna break my leg, which is a huge possibility. I'm almost as graceful as Bella. _

_**Disclaimer: don't own twilight, nothing clever to say.**_

**The first of the death Threats**

My mouth went dry my tongue felt fat and heavy. I opened my mouth and then closed it realizing I had absolutely no defense for this incriminating situation. Edward awkwardly released me and delicately brought me to my feet. I quickly adjusted my hiked up skirt that was bunched up, exposing the pale skin of my thighs. I tugged it down as another surge of blood dosed my face, reminding me of my not so lady-like display of affection.

After I was safely secure on the ground, Edward clumsily fumbled away, putting a safe amount of distance between us. He kept backing up until he bumped not so gracefully in the wall behind him. He uncomfortably shifted his feet, staring purposefully at the floor. "Hi Renée it's nice seeing you again." His tone sounded shy and I felt a wave of sympathy wash over me for him. I felt my eyes burn as I glared daggers at Jasper.

Jasper caught my eye, and his entire frame heaved as his laughter dosed the atmosphere. His laughter was frighteningly infectious, and consecutively the laughter repeated passing along through each of us as we all joined in the unexplainable sudden burst of cheer that soaked the space. Renée wiped the tears that accumulated in her eyes and Charlie held onto Emmett's shoulder for support.

Even though I clutched at my sides from random hysterical giggles, I could still feel the mortification that burned at my cheeks and lingered in my mind.

_I am going to kill Jasper_. I vowed as I tried to control the hiccups that caught my throat.

The laughter slowly died replaced with a serene calmness that made my eyelids droop.

Esme quickly interceded, realizing that her guests were about to fall asleep and had only been here for less then 10 minutes. "Anyone care for a drink?" she asked eagerly, as she discreetly whacked Jasper on the back of the head.

'Ow' he mouthed as he mockingly rubbed the wound. Alice glared at him a threat in her eyes.

"I'd like a drink," I said, causing everyone to turn and gawk at me incredulously.

xxx

"What's the point of you being able to read minds if you're not going be our own personal look-out?" I whispered brusquely. Edward was just pulling out my chair for me.

The dining room looked beautiful. Flowers littered the narrow table, which was sheathed in a long silky table cloth. High white tapered candles lighted the space.

Edward looked down shamefully his eyes timidly shifted to mine. "You distracted me," he whispered barely audibly but simultaneously causing my face to fill with a sensation akin to pleasure.

I broke our eye contact and stared determinedly ahead, but I couldn't seem to fight the smile that tugged at the corners of my lips.

Everyone was seated, the lights of the candles flickered ominously lighting everyone's face in a gloom of defined shadows. I was beside Edward who had taken my hand and was gently circling his thumb soothingly in my palm. Emmett was on my left, his bulky arm was bumping my plate. Alice was directly across from me, Renée on her right and Charlie beside Renée. At the head sat Carlisle and opposite him on the end was Esme. Jasper was on her right and Rosalie on her left. I looked around the table realizing how much thought must have been construed in the simple arrangement of place setting.

Esme handed me a wine glass, the thick liquid the glass held glimmered in the candle light, a drop seeped down the stem of the brimming ridge giving me the tiniest shiver as it slid down Esme's long slender fingers. The tiny red bead of wine irrationally reminded me of blood, and the room started to wobble at the thought. She gave me a small smile her arm still extended with the liquid, I was just about to refuse but before I could open my mouth I was interrupted.

"Umm Bella," I turned at the sound of his velvet voice that barely traveled through the air as he timidly glanced at me. My heart skipped.

Edward captured my eyes his golden depths seemed to have turned solid, his face stern. "Do you really think that's a good idea?" he asked cautiously, his tone thick with implications.

My cheeks burst into flame as I registered his words, running them over in my head and processing there real intent. The room was densely silent as everyone's head turned to gaze questioningly at the pair of us.

My eyes flashed around the table taking in Esme's nervous eyes; Renée's scandalized expression and Charlie as he awkwardly pulled at his collar. The rest of the Cullen's including Carlisle were all trying to fight their receding smiles. I felt anger burn in my eyes causing my vision to blur. Just before I lost all coherentness, Alice's knowing eyes glinted, they flashed with perceptive and an excited smile danced across her lips.

I jerked my head back to Edward just as a very disapproving scowl pulled at his expression. Probably from the ramifications of his snide little comment, that were played to him in Alice's mind.

I couldn't control my natural teenage instinct as I indignantly snatched the waving wine glass still perched in Esme's outstretched grasp.

I brought the glass to my lips and tilted the thick liquid back, draining the fluid in my mouth in one gulp. I sputtered as I swallowed coughing on the bitter after taste, tears spike in my eyes sliding down my cheeks and effectively loosing my last thread of dignity.

Edwards's eyes turned flat black. Fury washed over me burning to the very center of my core. I cannot believe Edward! How dare he think he can tell what I can or cannot do.

I slammed the empty wineglass down, the delicate stem snapped as it hit the table but I barely noticed. Fury penetrated me, running through my frame in waves, like the reflex of vomit, trying desperately to be released. It burst forth, escaping from my shaking form right out of my mouth just like acid reflex, but this was word vomit.

I glared at Edwards shocked face. "Why are you always telling me what to do?! You insist that I marry you. You always tell me to be careful…Even though I'm naturally klutzy Edward! It's not my fault I can't control my own feet! _WE _all don't have perfect reflexes and grace!" I filled my lungs, "And now you're telling me I can't d_rink_!" Angry tears fell down my face causing my rant to blur and distort around the edges. My strangled voice caught in my throat but I still relentlessly screamed my voice cracking. "Why can't I drink?! You're always saying how I need to live my _human_ life to its fullest, and take advantage of what little time I have left!"

Suddenly faster then I could blink my sudden hostile anger and fury cut-off. Evading my system and leaving like the flick of a switch.

The air around us was unbearably thick with the silence that preceded my rampage. Immediate regret flooded my cheeks. I cautiously glanced at Edward through my wet lashes, his face was barely contained, pain seeping through his eyes.

Comprehension steeled over me and I slowly turned my neck locking my eyes on Jasper, he sat stick straight at the other end of the table.

How could he do this, _again!_?

The realization was painfully obvious. My hostility was so strong I could feel it radiating off of me, inevitably mirroring back to Jasper.

His eyes were carefully blank as everyone's attention suddenly turned to him. The room still waited for an explanation for my inconceivable episode on Edward, but they all turned to Jasper as I turned. His composed face was faltering and he gracefully rose from the table. His tawny eyes filled with amusement as he glanced around at our fixated faces, not accustomed to being the center of attention.

I was going to kill him.

Or I was definitely not going to stop Edward from doing just that.

'Umm" his eyes rolled to the ceiling as he searched for the proper conventional words. "Will you please excuse me? I have to use the restroom facilities, currently." With that he swiftly turned and disappeared. I turned back to the table watching as Esme carefully removed the shards of glass that littered my place.

"I'm going to go…_see _if Jasper's alright." Edward said very quietly from beside me. His tone was very silky and formal, but the underlying threat stung the air threateningly. Alice momentarily stiffened. But quickly recovered and nodded in agreement with Edwards's inconceivable intention.

I sunk as far as I could in my seat. I could feel Renée's incredulous eyes boring into my head.

The silence that accumulated in Edwards's absence was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

* * *

_I know crappy ending!! I had to cut this chapter in half! I still have to edit the rest and I didn't know where to stop. _

_Reviews Appreciated_


	15. Starring Contest

_Hey guys, thanx for all the amazing reviews, they seriously made my day._

_Okay, this chapter doesn't include the whole Edward bashing Jasper scenario. I know you've all been looking forward to this…but don't worry its definitely not being cut. _

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own the characters I so eagerly abuse, please don't sue me!_

**Starring Contest**

Esme offered me a small smile as she placed a bowl of steaming soup in front of me.

The silence reluctantly broke as Alice and Esme tried to make idle conversation. But the whole table seemed immensely occupied with their place setting or laps to really be pulled into conventional topics about how rainy it was outside.

I distractedly stirred my soup, grateful that I had something to do to occupy my twitching hands. The aroma wafted in my face enticingly but my appetite was non-existent.

I glanced at Charlie who looked extremely uncomfortable; he was poking at his soup with the very tip of his spoon. The bowl was half empty and I was slightly relieved that someone was eating.

Renée hadn't touched her soup; the spoon lay clean, still wrapped in its napkin, secure in its flawless place-settings. Her eyes were fixed on Carlisle. He looked extremely uncomfortable under Renée's scrutiny. He disconcertly brought a spoonful of soup to his mouth, swallowing dutifully.

Seemingly satisfied Renée picked up her spoon and plunged it into the green liquid.

The only sound around us was the slurping of soup and the clatter of spoons. I watched Emmett intently. He put on a very convincing show, I was beginning to think that he was actually swallowing, I cringed at the thought. Rosalie sat oblivious to the company and examined her nails, already bored. Alice was placing her spoon daintily in her mouth, when I caught her eye she winked.

A cold hand startled me as it connected with the back of my neck causing me to drop my spoon mid-bite. It splashed in my lap which caused my whole body to jerk in surprise. The spoon flung sending the soup thoroughly across the font of my shirt. My bowl shook from my sudden movement, spilling and dosing the white table cloth in green. The steaming liquid threateningly swirled towards me.

I gasped and jumped up, Edward pulled me towards him. I allowed my reflexes to take over as I leaned back into his chest as the soup spilled to the floor. His hand fluttered down to my waist holding me secure against him.

I turned to him, fresh regret pulling at my eyes as I sheepishly looked up at him through my lashes. His eyes smoldered and I realized I didn't have to apologize for my inexplicable PMS fueled fury that I so unfairly subjected him too. Even with a serious amount of provocation from Jasper, I still felt retched.

I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. Making sure that I'd be able to pull away as quick as possible if a sudden irresistible convincing surge of inexplicable lust were to surged at me from Jaspers direction. I lingered near his ear and breathed a small apology.

Emmett chortled and mumbled something under his breath; the words 'hormones' and 'repressed' were the only coherent ones I could make out.

Edward chuckled softly against my cheek, gently spinning me out of the direction of the soup that now began to creep across the floor, nearing my shoes. "I'll just clean this up," he said lightly as he dabbed at the soup that now stuck at his shirt from when I carelessly leaned into him. I blushed, looking down at my own ruined outfit covered in what now looked like a very unappetizing spit-up.

He carefully guided me to the kitchen.

Alice silently appeared at my side a huge grin on her face.

I groaned "Why didn't you tell me," I said indicating to my stained demeanor. She laughed at my expression and carefully detached Edward's grip from around my waist replacing it with a mop. He scowled, not happy with the exchange. "I swear Bella, I did not see that coming. But don't worry, I'm always over-prepared." Edward shook his head just as Alice grabbed my hand and began to tug me upstairs. My eyes were pleading as I pointlessly tried to cling to him. He gave me a glum smile and allowed me to pull his hand until our arms were both stretched the farthest they could extend before Alice ruthlessly tugged and our hands disconnected.

Alice pulled me up the stairs impatient with my human pace. We entered her room and she guided me over to the bed which held a neatly folded pile of clothes waiting for me. I rolled my eyes. "Thank-you Alice. I must say you know me too well." She smiled and kissed my cheek. I quickly pulled off my ruined skirt which held the unflattering green stain splattered in the lap and pulled on the clean one that matched the former, crumpled at my feet. I examined myself in Alice's full length mirror and groaned.

The skirt _was_ the exact colour as my previous, but it was not the same modest length that I had insisted upon. This new one barely skimmed the top of my knees.

Alice laughed "Beggars can't be choosers Bella," she quoted, a huge smile on her face as she swept her hand to my face with a piece of cloth in her grip. At first I irrationally thought that she was offering me a Kleenex to dry my eyes, but with careful examination I realized that the tiny piece of cloth was actually a shirt. Did she expect me to _wear_ that?!

An indignant objection was already forming on my tongue, but before I could open my mouth, Alice interjected. She swiftly grabbed the hem of my navy shirt, and promptly slid it up over my head, ripping my arms out of the sleeves in the process. She grinned at me, as I stood stupidly in my lacy white bra.

I quickly crossed my arms a blush rising in my cheeks. Alice's smile faltered, her eyes sharpened. "Now Bella we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

I barely had a moment to think of all the absurd plans that weaved through my head. I wondered momentarily which one I had chosen to have caused Alice to be so stern. It could either have been my tenacious yelling, or my attempted escape, which involved the window and most likely a broken ankle in the process.

Alice's eyes narrowed and I noticed her stance change, she had discreetly shifted to angle her body towards mine, becoming a smaller target. She suddenly frightened me, reminding me of a special on _Animal Planet_ when Cheetahs would attack. They'd hold their prey captive with their eyes, until the first eye faltered; they'd feel dominance and attack.

Right now I stared into the eyes of a snake, into the eyes of a predator. My eyes began to brim with tears as I stared into her golden depths. I faltered and inevitably blinked.

Simultaneously before I could open my eyelids from the same blink. I felt Alice's cold fingertips creeping up my naked spine. I gasped turning from where she stood behind me. She laughed, her laugh was high and playful, but I could feel my heart slamming into my chest as she played with the clasp of my bra. Her other arm was snaked around my waist in an iron grip, enabling me from moving. I wouldn't let her know how frightened I was in this current situation and tried to keep my voice causal and mocking as I spoke. "Alice are you being _fresh?" _

She laughed again and slowly undid the clasp. She did it too slowly as if she wanted for me to feel it being undone. I raised my eyebrows. The bra didn't fall as I expected it too, but was secure with Alice's fingers holding the bra clasp in place. "Now Bella…" she said her tone casual. "You are in a very compromising situation…"

I laughed, "What are you going to do? Drop your hand and let my bra fall? Ohh I'm so scared." I finished mockingly.

Her eyes glinted and she leaned forward, "that's exactly what I'm going to do," she barely whispered. I furrowed my eyes confused. "But not before I call Edward."

My eyes widen the threat in her voice was serious. She wouldn't _dare_.

"So?" I said. My tone indifferent and much braver then I'd give myself credit for. "You'll call Edward. It's not like he's going to see me?"

Alice giggled, "right now Edward knows you're changing, so he's dutifully avoiding my mind. _But _if I specifically call for him, he won't question my motives before it's too late, and he'll see you through my eyes."

I swallowed, the logic didn't escape me. I felt my cheeks burn, and uselessly tried to struggle in Alice's grip. Her steel grip didn't falter.

Was this worth it? I mean it's just a shirt?

Alice beamed obviously pleased with my wavering choices.

I was going to kill her!

My anger spiked and pride overruled my decision making process.

My choice locked and even before I could think through the ramifications of my decision, or to prepare my reflexes to try and cover myself…Alice yelled.

"Edward!" her voice held so much panic that I wouldn't be surprised to see an Edward shaped carving out of Alice's closed wooden door.

That's when my bra dropped.

* * *

_Okay that was the rest, I plan on updating soon. My school play's almost over! I'm so tired, so I haven't been able to write, it took me a while to even edit this (lol I don't think I did too good of a job either, srry)_

_oh yeah, since you guys have all been seriously relentless about wanting a chapter through Edwards eyes... I've decided to give in, (because I'm weak.) So next chapt EPOV. _

_Please review,_


	16. Sacrificing the Volvo

_As promised, I present to you Edwards Perspective. If you like his views TELL ME so I can incorporate him in future chapters. _

_This chapter starts just after the kiss in chapter 13. So I'll be repeating a few things you've already read, but bear with me… its necessary, and don't worry, this chapter is very long so I'm not skimping on material. _

_p.s. thanks for all the luck, my play went really good! (-lol but I complete regret the after-party. I don't think anyone will ever let me forget that drunken episode of my usual outstandingly goodie-good prone life.) But anyways enjoy!_

_Listen to:_ _Transatlanticism: by Death Cab for Cutie _

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all. **_

**Sacrificing the Volvo, **

(Approximately 20 mins ago)

EPOV

Bella's hot breath blew enticingly into my open mouth. Her fingers knotted in my hair. I could feel the heat from her face, sending waves of embarrassment and mortification over mine.

I tried to concentrate on detangling Bella's legs that were still wrapped tightly around my mid-section. I could feel how she started to shake from the humiliation of the present situation.

Screaming thoughts swirled at me from all around the front entrance, ranging from blaring profanities, pity, death threats and cheers of encouragement. I clumsily brought Bella to the ground, only letting her waist go until I could feel that she'd be able to stand upright.

I was about to grab her hand reassuringly but a particularly nasty warning formed in Charlie's mind had me hastily backing up. I awkwardly knocked into the wall, Esme cringed with the crash as the dry wall strained and cracked from my impromptu contact.

I greeted Renée's unbelieving eyes. Her thoughts were unexpected and perplexed. She had never seen so much passion from Bella before and bafflement was replaced with scorn thinking that Bella was only infatuated with the passion.

I dropped her eyes as she looked me up and down in scrutiny. Trying to pick up a noticeable difference from the last time we met. She detected something off, that not even a single hair on my head had grown. Which was absolutely true, she was far too perceptive. Maybe Bella was right, and we shouldn't have given Renée such a good opportunity to observe our very unusual family.

"Hi Renée it's nice seeing you again." I said as politely as I could muster in the current situation. Bella was busy smoothing her skirt from when it scrunched up her legs exposing her blue underwear.

Don't think about that!

I glared up at Jasper who had sent me a very unfavorable surge of longing for the blushing girl across from me. Again! I could hardly control myself on a regular basis. I didn't need anyone to influence and tease my craving, it really wasn't necessary and God knows that Bella already does enough of that.

Conventional conversation was lost and all formal coherentness. Jasper had suddenly burst, allowing his reeling emotions to release and dose the room. Inevitably the persistent feeling transferred, causing the victims of the room to unavoidably join in with mysterious laughter.

My laughter was short lived, but I did find the confused thoughts of our guests amusing. Charlie was still mad, but clutched at his midsection as implausible laughter rasped though his lungs. Renée accepted the humor in the current situation and allowed her senses to revel in the laughter. As always I wondered what Bella was thinking, her face was an enticing red, her cheeks raised high in the air, her lips stretched wide, exposing her white teeth. Her eyes were bright and her hair was now mussed, strands falling into her eyes. My mouth went dry, she was so beautiful.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice stomp on Jaspers foot. The laughter slowly died.

xxx

I dutifully led our guests to the dining room, the table held elaborate candles pointing to the ceiling, lighting the space in an ambiance of soothing. Alice had sternly told me where to sit and when I questioned her, she raised her eyebrows and told me that I'd rather not know, when I objected she pointed to her temple and repeated the same line.

I swiftly led Bella to our designated place settings, I pulled out her chair catching Emmett's eye. He replayed the scene from the entrance way, zeroing in on Bella's exposed underwear. Then rewinding back to the beginning, reminding me of just how close I had clenched Bella to me. I cringed, he was never going to let this go.

"What's the point of you being able to read minds if you're not going to be our own personal look-out?" Bella said rather loudly, attempting to keep her voice hushed.

I looked down, avoiding her enamored eyes. I hesitantly answered. "You distracted me," I whispered, hoping Emmett wouldn't hear. I was worried that Bella wouldn't be happy with my answer but her eyebrows lifted in slight surprise and her face coloured as her lips deftly turned upwards. I held her eyes as an answering smile lighted my face. She turned away her cheeks turning darker as she tried to fight her smile.

Esme cleverly led everyone to their seemingly random but very planned place settings.

Thoughts swirled around the table, Renée marveled at the frontage, impressed with décor and the table setting. Charlie kept on glancing at his watch reminding himself that it wouldn't be too much longer. Esme was repeating instructions and reminders to herself. Carlisle and Alice were trying to make idle conventional conversation with Renée.

But what had me worried were Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper was busy singing 'See You Again,' **(by Miley Cyrus, which I don't own,) **Emmet was singing 'I'm a Barbie Girl' **(by Aqua which I don't either,) **the two songs harmonized together, causing me to clench my teeth in disdain. Rosalie was boredly inspecting Renée's out-fit, malice in her tone.

I twitched, clenching my jaw, my eyes glinting. Bella's small hand pulled me out of my attempted intimidating stance, and the songs seeped into the background turning into insignificant white noise.

I smiled, glancing crookedly at her, her eyes warm. Her small fist fit easily in mine.

Esme began to make her rounds offering drinks and making redundant reassurances that the first course was coming soon. She was just handing Renée her second glass of wine when an inexplicable thought entered her mind. She remembered Bella's joking request for a drink from earlier, her attempt at making an awkward situation lighter.

Suddenly a surge of irrational concern and apprehension washed over me. Esme's arm was gracefully extended towards Bella, an offering of wine perched in her extended hand. She couldn't be serious! Was she crazy! Bella would probably get drunk and fall over and crack her skull open! I've never seen Bella drunk, I'm pretty sure she's never been drunk. She probably won't be able to handle it! She could die of liver poising! I've been around far too long to allow the one person that I love in my life to suffer the ramifications of alcohol poisoning! What happens if she gets addicted! She'd never be herself! I couldn't allow this! There is NO way she is drinking! For all we know, that wine could have gone bad! What year was it from anyways?

"Umm Bella," I said cautiously trying to keep my skipping emotions in control. Her dark eyes turned and landed on mine, confusion and expectation swirling in the brown depths. "Do you really think that's a good idea?" I asked sternly my eyebrows raised.

The room's buzzing conversation abruptly cut-off. Renée was indignant, thinking that I was being controlling. But Alice caught my attention, she tried to close her mind from me but images flashed through. My eyes narrowed on Jasper just before Bella pulled my attention back to her.

She rebelliously grabbed the wine and brought the glass to her lips, draining the contents. I felt a wave of anger burn a course over me, irrational scorn and wrath playing over my every nerve. I knew that it was ridiculous, that the emotion was being sent to me undeniably from Jasper. But the anger still penetrated my eyes as Bella swallowed coughing on the flavor and causing tears to fall and soak her cheeks.

Bella's eyes flashed, her whole face hardened. I still felt waves of unwavering anger pouring over me, and I knew without a doubt that the anger had also transferred to Bella.

She slammed the wineglass down, the stem of it snapped clean in half as it hit the table. "Why are you always telling me what to do?!" she bellowed, her eyes piecing mine. The anger still dosing the room. I felt numb and I couldn't seem to move as Bella continued to scream at me. Heated tears began to soak her face, I felt horrible. Bella was supposed to be having a good time, instead my family was subjecting her too the only form of entertainment they could muster.

Her voice became strangled, and when she refilled her lungs to continue the rampage I felt a noticeable change in the atmosphere. As if the air was thick with a heavy heated toxin, then suddenly cleared replaced with fresh air that cleared an over-crowded head. Jasper had reeled in the anger he was sending out, causing a blank and confused look to cross Bella's face.

Blood filled her cheeks as she put the pieces together. I felt my own unjust anger evaporate. I really didn't mind if Bella had a glass of wine, it might even settle some of her nerves, she could use the antioxidants. I replayed her words to myself, knowing that what she said was true, that I was taking away her human experiences…Was I really too overprotective? Maybe I was smothering her? I should've listened to her, I shouldn't have forced this night on her.

"Umm, will you please excuse me? I have to use the restroom facilities, currently." Jasper said as fast as the syllables could roll off his flustered tongue.

"I'm going to go…_see _if Jasper's alright." I said searching for the correct words to justify my leaving. Alice strung a worried rehearsed warning in her head, telling me to not do anything rash…at least while Renée and Charlie were here.

I grudgingly nodded and swept from the room. I scaled the stairs and caught Jasper just as he entered his room. "What the HELL do you think your doing?!" I yelled just as I caught his shoulder in my unwavering grip.

He turned, a smug smile played around his lips, his eyes were bright with suppressed laughter. My knees shook as a very strong feeling of calm washed over me, causing me to drop my steel grip on his arm. I felt dizzy as he dutifully guided me into his room, tenaciously shutting the door behind him.

"Edward has anyone ever told you that you seriously need to relax." He asked a playful edge in his voice. I swung, my fist cutting through the air as he dodged the counter. I crouched a low growl building in my throat as I faced him.

"Woah! Eddie. Calm down." Jasper laughed as he slowly began to back up, his arms held out in front of him. I felt my betraying lips turn up, my laughter sounded choppy and sinister as I tried to refrain it.

"Stop it," I growled as I lithely stalked forward, my lips still turned up.

"Okay Edward…" Jasper fumbled as he passively rounded around his bed, putting a safe distance between himself and me. His eyes held mine, and his thoughts jumbled trying to keep me out. "I promise it won't happen again…" I continued to walk forward my smile faltering as the emotions in the room lifted and slowly turned to panic.

"Okay Jasper…" I stopped across from him the bed was barely an obstacle. "I won't kill you…yet. Only if you promise to tell me what Emmett is up to." I folded my arms waiting.

He raised his eyebrows, shock crossing his face. _I have no idea!_

I raised my eyebrows, he must have felt my skepticism for he felt the need to reassure me. "Seriously Edward," he stammered, while trying to send waves of serenity throughout the room.

He was lying, I could tell from the way his thoughts shifted and how he raised his hand to scratch his nose.

I pounced; he barely had a chance to blink. He acted on instinct and turned from my attack, experience caught up with him and he attacked without thinking. Relying on pure instinct to take away my all-knowing advantage. His feet moved right, he faked a left just as he thought of his plan, his thoughts betraying him. This allowed me to get a good grip around his forearm and swing him down until his nose brushed the hardwood.

I dug my knee in his spine raising his head to secure my fists around his throat. I made a minor adjustment and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Don't lie Jasper." I snarled in his ear causing his thoughts and senses to release as he brought his guard down and relaxed under my weight. "Okay," he said his tone indifferent, "Emmett and I had a little bet going…"

I cursed under my breath, and brought my fist up to grab a handful of his blonde hair and lift him into a sitting position. "What the hell Jasper, the one time I tell you guys to back off!" disappointment washed over me and I brought myself to my full height and kicked Jasper's forearm. "Bet off, I'll pay whatever your winnings are."

Jasper laughed and lithely stood up. "So you'll give me _Emmett's_ Jeep then?"

I sighed running a hand through my hair. "I'll _buy_ you a new Jeep."

"No deal, you know it's more satisfying to have someone's prize possession that has real emotional attachment then to have that new car smell." He lazily strung his arm around my shoulders a thought twitching in his head. I groaned burying my face in my hands. He laughed, "That's right… I'll definitely settle for the Volvo, Eddie."

I groaned again "fine" I barely whispered. I heard Jasper suck in a breath. Out of all the bets this household has ever succumbed to, I have always refused to bet my Volvo. No matter what the price, after a while they didn't even ask, accepting that it would never happen. "You have to promise that you won't manipulate Bella's or…_anyone's_ emotions for the worse Jasper." I stated. "And you have to be on your_ best_ behavior, no exceptions or deals off!"

"Okay," he said flabbergasted.

I sighed as an enormous smile took over his face. "What's Emmett up too?" I asked my stomach involuntarily tightening as I waited for the expected answer.

"Edward you do know what a bet is. Do you really think he'd share the warped inner-workings of his twisted brain?"

I groaned, hoping I'd be able to catch Emmett at his game without arousing suspicion from Bella or her observant mother.

"C'mon were missing the first course." Jasper gasped excitedly grabbing a handful of my shirt and shoving me out the door.

xxx

The room was uncomfortably still as I slowly entered. Bella's shoulders were slumped over her place, her heart at a steady rhythm. Her hair was lightly falling out, strands escaping the tiny knot at the back of her throat. I walked over, feeling a slight release as my hand creeped up her back and settled on the exposed flesh of her neck.

Maybe I should've given her some warning. She jumped as my cold skin connected on hers. Her soup managed to drop soaking the table in a green steaming liquid creeping down the table.

I pulled her towards me, securing her waist against mine.

She faced me with shy eyes, her body pressed tight against mine sending all my senses on alert. She scanned my face, her bright eyes flickering over every surface until they rested on mine. She reached up and kissed my cheek, lingering near my lips and sliding her hand over my farther shoulder. She brushed her lips over my cheek until she reached my ear. "I'm sorry Edward."

I was immensely aware of our audience and tried to control my instincts. I slightly pushed her farther back so that the soup that was now flowing across the floor wouldn't touch her shoes. "I'll just clean this up," I said indicating to my shirt and the floor, both drenched in the green goop. I grabbed Bella's hand possessively and pulled her to the kitchen.

Alice followed lithely behind. She caught Bella in a no-compromising trap, dragging her from the kitchen and towards her room, to subject her to a make-over. I chuckled.

I went back to the dining room. Esme had already wiped down the table cloth, scowling at the light green stain that mocked her with its persistence. Renée and Charlie were laughing, retelling and reliving stories about Bella and her natural clumsiness. I smiled as a memory popped into Renée's mind.

Bella sat around a small round table. She was wearing a little tiara and had a firm look on her face. Renée sat across from her and various teddy-bears occupied the other seats. "Mom I can pour my own tea." Bella insisted. Her voice was surprising, it was completely different, higher and much clearer as she was stern in her request. But even though her voice was different, it was completely recognizable. "Mooommm" she whined throwing her hands up in frustration. "I'm five years old!" she said as she unnecessarily lifted her hand in the air to count her five tiny fingers.

With that she grabbed the tea pot and even before she could lift it, she managed to knock it over causing the tiny table to flood in brown liquid, the tea spilled over the edges dosing the innocent stuffed-animals in brown. Renée had quickly jumped up and swept Bella up in her arms. Bella clung to her, "opps," she laughed.

Renée joined in, "What am I going to do with you Isabella."

The memory faded, and a sad look crossed Renée's face, she snatched up her wine glass and drained the contents as fast as Bella had earlier. I avoided her eyes as I started to wipe up the green soup that stuck to the floor.

Once the floor was clean I settled back in my seat, anxious for Bella to return. Emmett eyed me and before I could interject spoke in a loud voice, cutting through everyone's conversation and pulling their attention to us. "Edward, you haven't touched your soup. What's the matter, don't you like it?"

I scowled at him and dropped my gaze to his bowl. His soup was gone replaced with a dirty empty bowl. "It's really good Edward…" Renée said.

Charlie laughed. "You know Edward I've never really seen you eat before. I guess you just don't have a naturally big appetite." Renée's thoughts turned puzzled.

I took a deep breath, as Carlisle and Esme gave me disapproving looks. "Actually I'm famished." I said as I tried to appear normal. I lifted my spoon and poked a whole through the thin layer of skin that had congealed on the soup. I brought the cold substance to my mouth and just before I opened my mouth, a deathly scream rang throughout the room, causing the light fixture to shake and my spoon to drop.

"Edward!" I identified it as Alice's voice.

Millions of possibilities weaved throughout my head. I was out of my seat before Charlie could blink or before Renée could remove her hands from over her ears.

I burst into Alice's room without knocking.

There stood Bella. She had her eyes closed tight, her face beet red and her shirt off. Her bra was sprawled on the ground. Alice smiled and released her grip from around Bella's waist.

Bella wrapped her arms around herself. She opened her eyes and met mine.

_I win!_ Alice cheered in her head.

I growled just as she swept past me and bolted from the room.

* * *

_So how'd you like it? People say that Edwards's pov is definitely my forte, what do you think?_


	17. Seductively Flustered

_I'm sorry guys, I've said this once and I'll say it again…I have absolutely zip experience with the whole 'boy factor'… (lol I know embarrassing right, maybe I should get out more instead of sitting in front of my computer all day… awe well.) So in conclusion, I'm not your typical writer who should be urged to write a lemon… I advise you guys to check out my story "Blood Bath" it's for the crazies who really wanted to squeeze a lemon outta me (lol dirty.)_

_That story should seriously clench your thirst for a lemon._

_Lol I'm glad that the majority (I actually didn't get any negative feedback) liked my take on Edward's perspective. So (if you haven't already) I urge you to check out my other stories, almost all of them are dominated by EPOV, so if you liked the last chapter check em out. Lol I'm done shamelessly promoting myself, hope you like my latest installment. _

_Oh jeeze my little ramble is longer then the chapter…awe well hope you enjoy._

_(p.s. last chapter got the most reviews! Let's break its record!) _

_**Disclaimer: You obviously know I don't own the twilight series; this is just a precaution for the people who'd love to sue me.**_

**Seductively Flustered **

BPOV

I cursed Alice to the darkest pits of hell.

My arms wrapped feebly around my half-naked body. My flimsy skirt barely covered my legs and I bet if Edward blurred his eyes, I could pass for completely naked.

I focused my eyes, unwillingly centering them on the very uncomfortable vampire who stood across from me.

His eyes weren't focused on mine…In fact they were far more preoccupied with my southern region just below my exposed neck.

"Edward!" I screeched feeling my entire head burst in flame. I uselessly tightened my hold around myself.

His head jerked up and he noticeably swallowed. "Sor... sorry, Be—Bella." He gulped as his voice raised an octave; he began shuffling awkwardly backwards until he backed into Alice's full-length mirror.

I laughed as the mirror cracked splitting down the middle and denting. A lovely crack cut my image in half.

That'll teach Alice, I thought smugly as my laughter still rang out.

Edward deftly averted his eyes his mouth set in an embarrassed line as he reached forward and scooped up my lost bra that lay just in his reach.

I giggled finding this situation less discomforting each second.

Edward glared at me, his eyes a flat black as he didn't find this situation as amusing as I did. I felt my lips pull up in a coy smile as I deviously closed the space between us. I suddenly felt very confident.

Edward blanched, and proceeded to knock back into the already ruined mirror, causing the cracks to darken and new shards to erupt. "Umm Bella…" he fumbled looking anywhere else then at me. He held up my bra trying to find something to distract himself with, and then quickly dropped it as he remembered what it was used for.

I neared him, tasting his awkwardness on the back of my tongue. I slowly stalked up to where he uncomfortably shifted. His mouth opened an objection on his lips but the words dissolved as his eyes met mine.

Our mouths were barely a breath away and I could feel the cold gasps that emitted from him as he clumsily exhaled.

He closed his mouth, his eyes smoldered as his eyelids drooped. I felt the breath knock out of me, and suddenly I didn't feel as confident.

I shyly turned around hoping to remain seductive instead of clumsily flustered. I looked over my shoulder capturing his eyes. He bent his head, kissing my naked shoulder dragging his lips to my neck. His cold mouth sent shivers up my spine, sending goose bumps to break out over my exposed skin. His hands creeped over my waist holding my hips in place as he continued to kiss down my neck edging to my collar bone.

I shuddered; my arms wavered from where they were still crossed over my chest. I clenched my fingers closing my eyes, willing myself to not drop my arms.

Edward chuckled. His hands gently traced my wrists softly urging me to follow his lead. I cracked my eyelids. I could just see his hands as I was staring down, not daring to look in his eyes. He ensnared both my wrists, and gently pulled them from their cover around my breasts. I unfolded my crossed arms, allowing him to guide them. I heard him exhale loudly behind me, and a fresh blush creeped up my cheeks. My lacy white bra stretched wide in front of me, the straps held by Edward as he urged my arms in their lacy confining. I felt my lips turn down in disappointment but I followed his lead pushing both arms in the straps until the cups of the fabric hugged my skin. I turned my head just in time to see Edward dutifully lock the clasp. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He laughed shakily and roughly grabbed my waist bending to greet my mouth. His hands rose up my arm and he poked a finger under my strap to untwist it.

The only thing sexier then a guy taking off your bra was when he'd put it back on, I thought as Edward began to lick the seam of my lips. His cold tongue teasingly played on my warm skin. I gasped, my lungs aching as I tightened my fist in his hair.

He carefully extracted my lock hold around his neck and broke our kiss. He cawked his head to the side, a smile playing around his lips as he said. "Bella, you do know that were the two absent hosts of a very embarrassing dinner party."

I found myself starring intently at his perfect lips as he spoke. A wide smile over took his face when he realized what I found so fascinating on his face.

He dodged around me and scooped up the forgotten skimpy shirt that Alice had insisted I wear.

He grinned as I scowled. I didn't object as he urged my arms up so that he could place it over my head. The clingy fabric hugged my body ostentatiously; it was sleeveless that had a square neck that revealed far too much skin.

I turned from him to examine my cracked reflection in Alice's broken mirror

I blew a breath up my face to lift the hair that hung in my eyes. I groaned at my reflection. My make-up had smudged off and my attempt at a hairstyle was lost, stray pieces stuck out everywhere.

Edward laughed and gently pulled my arm to face him. His eyes were patient as his hands traced up my throat to the back of my head. My hair fell to my shoulders as he untied the elastic. He gently ran his fingers through it catching the knots and smoothing it. I could barely concentrate, when he was finished he gently spun me to face the cracked mirror again. My hair framed my face with all the volume created from the bun. It flowed prettily down my back with much more volume then normal. I smiled just as Edward buried his face in my neck, I giggled as I pulled at his hair to fight him off.

"C'mon we've suspiciously been gone too long." I giggled, attempting to bring his head up to normal level.

xxx

I slowly pulled his hand, leading him down the stairs. "Why did Alice do that?" I asked miffed.

He laughed as he began to take lead and tug my hand ahead of him. "Trust me, you don't wanna know." He whispered hesitantly.

I tugged my hand from his grip and folded my arms positioning my face in a stern mask. "I do trust you, but I still wanna know," I raised my eyebrows.

Edward looked up at me, his face a little less then my eye level as he was standing ahead one step lower. He swallowed and tugged feebly at my arms trying to soften my relentless pose. "Edward," I said sternly.

His eyes smoldered as he stared up at me through the dark fringe of lashes framing his golden eyes. "Bella…" he crooned, his voice was like melting honey. I could feel my resolve waver.

No! I cannot let him get away with dazzling me every time he wants his way; if he does my mind will surely turn to mush.

"Edward I promise you, that you will regret this if you don't tell me what the HELL is going on!" I said each word distinct.

Edward's eyes widened, he sighed tasting defeat. "Okay, well… the family has a little bet going…" he trailed looking at his shoes.

My heart stopped, they wouldn't… they couldn't!

"What does it entail?" I asked extremely formally as my heart started to pick up.

Edward looked up tentatively, "basically… whoever manages to embarrass you the most."

I closed my eyes, "fabulous, who's winning?"

He pressed his lips together, "I thought that'd be obvious…" I glared at him, "Well I'm not positive, but after that stunt, I'd say Alice." He chortled.

Damn Alice! I curse her to the darkest pits in Hell!

I felt my face crumple just as a distinct clash came from the dining room. Edward's eyes narrowed and he tugged at my hands pulling me back to the dining room.

We slowly entered, Charlie was just dabbing at the spilt wine strew across the table with the very tip of his napkin. Renée was looking up at the ceiling searching for something, her brow furrowed. I didn't want to begin thinking of what she most definitely seen.

A low growl built in Edward's chest. I looked up. "Emmett don't you dare!" Edward screamed as he pointlessly tried to tackle Emmett to the floor.

But it was too late. Even before I could blink an invisible hand swept out and tugged the table clothe, causing everyone's wine and soup to fall and dose the table cloth in a sick pool. But that's not what concerned me.

The lit candles toppled, falling from where they stood high in the air and cascading in slow motion inches from the table clothe.

My heart stopped.

I was going to Kill Emmett!

* * *

_Omg I know I'm horrible I just love torturing you guys. Lol you know you love me! please be easy on my grammar, I didnt have time to edit :_


	18. Kerosene

_YAY!! I got inspired!! Be proud!!_

_This was ver ver ver hard to write, I should fore-warn you, that I'm not-so-happy with this chapter. I'm just a little anal and it's not up to my standards. But none-the-less I hope you enjoy it._

_I got hit with a flying potato so I've got a giant headache and if I don't see reviews I may just get very spiteful and wait another month to update!!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight sheesh that's getting old.**_

**Kerosene **

BPOV

The fire was inevitable. I stood helplessly as I watched the sailing candles soar through the air. It was as if the world stopped, just long enough for me to watch this event frozen in suspended time.

The flame high and alive on the tip of the tapered candle fell, clashing on the tablecloth. Simultaneously the other candles fell, seconds after the first. They all clattered loudly, successfully lighting a fire on the wine soaked tablecloth.

My ears popped, blocking all noise from me, as if a self-defense mechanism. I was aware of the noise in the background, but it wasn't coherent, it was just a fuzz of clatter as if staring at a blank TV screen streaming in white noise and flashing in nothing but a very fast blurred snow-ball fight.

The fire was incredible, it can only be described as unexpected if not terrifying. As soon as the flame licked the silk of the cloth, it erupted. Exploding in a ripple down the surface of the wood and engulfing the entire table in flames. In seconds the table was dancing and scorching in a cracking fire, sending arms of flames that snatched and swiped at the air. Streams of smoke overwhelmed the atmosphere.

And then the world turned back on. Laughter echoed, along with screams, muffled shouts, shuffling, and the distinct crackle of glass. But the loud whoosh of the raging fire dominated my senses. The flames licked and kissed my face, singeing the ends of my hair and eyelashes. I was shocked and paralyzed in stunned ecstasy. My nose was scorched and I wasn't detached enough from my body not to feel the cold arms that ensnared my waist, snatching me and pulling me from where I stood, inches from the flaming mass that overtook the dining room. The arms pulled me away safely to just the outer edge of the doorframe, barring me from the flaming room.

Dazed I turned, seeking the comfort that the cold arms would surely offer. But the cold hands weren't right, too small and far too rough. Barely familiar with their abrupt unfamiliarity and dismal remote for gentleness. I would have bruises on my waist for sure from the inconsiderate hands.

Rosalie?

As soon as I turned and caught eyes with her, she released me as if I were a disease. Quickly rubbing her hands on the slip of her dress as though my smell tainted her.

The walls danced in the light of the fire, flickering and smothering the air.

Chaos.

Everything was in turmoil. I could hear the shouts and screams from the other side of the table. I was dazed, barely able to think coherently.

"What the FUCK is the matter with you!" Edward screamed over the raging white noise that the fire was emitting and the constant clatter and noise of the shuffling people fluttering and dancing around to achieve the unattainable hope of calm.

Edward was on the floor straddling Emmett in a vice grip around his throat. Emmett roared like a wounded grizzly, locked and struggling in Edward's unyielding grip. Flashes of the scene popped in my blurry vision. The fire was loud and blaring engulfing the room in heat, where coincidentally Edward still lay, barely inches from the licking flame.

I wasn't dazed enough to not realize that Renée and Charlie were safely evacuated. Taken away by Esme to shelter them from the giant cloud of smoke that started to scratch and choke at my esophagus and block the flood of air to my lungs.

But I also knew that there weren't many things that could kill Edward. But a sickening thought entered my head, along with the distinct taste of blunt incense. A distant memory, the smell of burning vampire flesh that would dose the skies in impenetrable black fog accompanied with the sick scent of perfume, that would surely claim Edward if he didn't leave that room immediately.

"Edward!" I choked inaudibly. The fog began to sting my eyes and tears stifled my throat, running relentlessly down my cheeks. I couldn't breathe or see. The dense smog of the fire blackened the air in front of me. I allowed my instincts to take over as I brought my feet forward, seeking him in my ruthless irrational attempt at rescue.

"Where do you think your going?" hissed Rosalie at the base of my ear, she wrung her arms over me and ensnared my waist in her caging embraced. It was obviously a rhetorical question, but I bucked and strained in her grip, it was a useless effort and I was wasting my air supply.

I sagged in her arms, feeling the life drain from me and unconsciousness swipe at me.

"OH MY GOD! FUCKING KEROSINE! ARE YOU INSANE!! YOU DO REALIZE THAT THEIR FUCKING HUMANS RIGHT?!" Edward's perfect streaming voice cut through the fog swirling in my ears, breaking the wave of oblivion that almost stole my awareness.

"Edward" I squeaked in Rosalie tight grasp.

I realized the heat was gone and only the thick fog kept the room dozed in smog. The distinct smell of smothered flames tainted the air.

I still couldn't catch my breath and Rosalie's arms caging my diaphragm were hardly any help. I sputtered choking on the desolate air, hacking and wrenching into a dry coughing fit.

Rosalie's arms stifled quickly, dropping me to the floor where I met it with a hard thump. I continued to sputter on the hard marble, aware enough to note the ache that started to throb at my side from the blow.

I heard the quick distinct sound of fist meeting flesh, the hard whack as bone made contact with steel. "Asshole" Edwards silky voice sifted to my ears.

I looked up just in time to see his perfect intact form cut through the wall of fog.

His black eyes burned and quickly shifted into melted gold as he saw me sputtering on the floor. He quickly ran to my side picking me up from where I lay and cradling my head under his chin. "Jesus Rosalie, why didn't you take her outside?!" Edward hissed.

I barely heard her quick snap at a comeback, but the words "Emmett" and "speak for yourself" was definitely heard in the jumble mass of the retort she replied.

He ran to the front door, opening it in a flash and jerking outside. The cold air refreshing on my face, he brought me to my feet cradled in his arms. His cold hand was braced on my neck angling my throat upwards so that my mouth could obtain oxygen.

I sucked greedily at the fresh air.

Too fast. I broke out in a coughing fit, my eyes streaming with the smut that was still held in my lungs. Edward choked in evident remorse. He began murmuring reassuring words. Whispering tiny comforts in a stream to fast to catch, his lips dangerously close to my ear. Jumbled and tangled apologies and instructions on how to open my throat to gain air properly, mixed with assertions on Charlie's and Renée's safety, along with how Esme put the fire out in record time.

I still coughed, unable to secure enough air to answer his frantic pleading. His lips found mine, and the first thought that surged to my brain was: How could he try to kiss me when I undoubtedfully could not handle one of his soul clenching, _breath_-stealing kisses? But I was pleasantly surprised.

His mouth was quick, urging my lips open. I gasped at the taste as cold air strewed into my lungs, filling me with his sweet scent. The taste was farther then intoxicating; it caused liquid to course and flow in my mouth. I gasped, my lungs finding breath easily as I tangled in the disorientating fragrance of his scent. I threw my arms tighter around him, clutching at his neck and pushing my tongue into his rarely opened mouth. I barely connected with the flat of his razor sharp teeth before he pulled away. Abruptly ripping our faces apart.

I gasped at the fresh air the night swirled around us. My lungs still ached but my tongue lingered in his scent, it was a trade I'd gladly take. My head was swimming in blood. Edward held me at arms length, his jaw was tight, his eyes excited and seething in darker desires.

Barely a second passed before the excitement vanished and the desire smothered behind his golden orbs, reeling back in his perfectly contained self-control. We melted to the ground. His arms around me, whispering frantically how sorry he was, how stupid he was to not see this happening, how careless he was being. I just listened; his velvety voice soothing and causing sleepiness to mount and overtake my drooping eyelids.

The ground was pleasantly cool after the burning flames. The night air refreshing and Edwards taste still swirling in my mouth. I buried my head farther in his exposed neck, my mouth watering as his smell heightened at the contact of skin on skin.

Nothing I've ever experienced tasted like him. I remember Esme telling me of how I'd never experience human food again, and that I should take advantage of it before it was too late. I almost laughed at the thought, knowing that nothing could ever surpass the flavor of Edward.

"What happened?" I whispered vaguely. My words muffled from his cold neck. Edward pulled back, locking my eyes in his gaze. His lips were a tight line as he spoke fast and smooth. I had to work hard to break up the words and make them out in proper English diction. "Emmett had the bright idea of soaking the dining table in _kerosene_. So that when he jerked the tablecloth, the candles would fall and light the table immediately on fire." He took a quick breath.

"Oh" I was impressed; the plan was flawless except for one small misconception. "Alice?" I asked.

Edward gritted his teeth. "He was careful with his thoughts and kept on switching plans to counter Alice."

"Oh… what about the smell?" I asked.

Edward rolled his eyes and the tiniest hint of a smirk played on his lips. "He soaked it about a week ago, left it to dry, and then painted it to dilute the smell."

"Clever." I whispered vaguely, vowing a painful death for Emmet to endure.

"I'd say so." Emmett boomed from across the lawn, his bulky form blocking the huge entrance to the house.

Before I could blink. Edward snatched a huge handful of grass lifting a hole out of the earth and flinging it effortlessly at Emmett, thumping him clean in the chest.

Emmett laughed barely flinching from the blow. "Come on were all waiting for you two." With that he left, disappearing into the house still amazingly intact.

"What!?" I screamed, not trying to smother my surprise at this information.

Edward hopped up and offered me his hand, a grin pulling at his mouth.

"What? You really think that getting out of dinner would be that effortless?"

My heart stopped, I'm going to kill Edward.

* * *

_I hate that I have to stop it there… I had to cut this chapter in half… sorry._

_Review please. _


	19. Bella's Lie

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys, my computer has been a little mean, but here's the next chapter._

_Read. Review. Enjoy._

__

_Also this chapter is in Bella's pov and is a little ahead in the future; don't worry next chapters in EPOV. And the "fire" will be revisited. _

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Twilight _

**Bella's Lie**

Time was passing at a relatively agreeable pace, but I still found myself twitching in slight apprehension, almost as if a bomb was about to go off at any second.

It seamed that Esme was prepared for everything. We were all lounging on the Cullen's immaculate leather couches, strewn around the living room. Renée seamed at ease, giggling occasionally from where she sat, cradling her glass of wine. Charlie was less convinced, he looked as fidgety as me, glancing around at our surroundings, his spine stick straight not touching the back of his seat from where he sat by Renée.

Conversation bubbled. Renée seamed suspiciously content. I examined her, noticing the flush in her cheeks and the empty wine glass tight in her clutch. Alice winked as she refilled her glass. I gulped pulling at my nonexistent collar as the heat managed to dose my head. This was not good. This was not good at all.

I sat beside Edward supporting my glass of juice. Surprisingly enough Rosalie offered me the cup saying how it'd help my throat. I was shocked at her unexpected jut of kindness and polished off two glasses, my throat noticeably better.

The smell of smoke didn't exist in this pleasantly cool room. I had the tiniest inkling that Carlisle had a little "talk" with his children about the rules of regular human behavior and normal socially decency, in other words, "Don't set the guest on fire."

"I just can't believe your getting married Bella," Renée said suddenly, her eyes looked a little smug and her voice held a slight edge. "I mean, I guess it isn't that surprising considering the way you proposed to poor Michael Caudry"

My eyes widen and my heart stopped.

Everyone in the cramped room's head swerved and focused on me. I felt a pool of blood gathering in my cheeks.

"I thought that you've never had a boyfriend in Phoenix?" Edward said plain shock and surprise wiped on his face. He didn't even try to hide the astonishment in his voice.

That's when I died.

"Who's Michael Caudry?" Alice said excitedly. I slowly let my upper body slip until my butt dragged across the couch so I could shrink into a smaller target from all their enamored yes.

"Oh my Bella, I can't believe you've never told them the story?" Renée said smugly. She very well knew that I had never told them this story. The most embarrassing thing that my life had ever held, which I kept safely hidden in the back of my head trying to repress it into nothingness. But this was an experience I could ever forget, it haunted me and sometimes jumped up on me when I least expected it, causing me to cringe as the memory swirled around in my head, before I could dutifully subdue it and try to repress it again.

A dangerously thoughtful look crossed Renée's face. But what was worse then that look, was Edwards's sudden sharp gaze on her as he tried to lift the story straight from her head.

"Please mom!" I shouted desperately, my reflexes taking over as I involuntarily stood up. "Don't think about it!" the entire room took an audible breath as each Cullen tried to hide their intense amusement. Charlie looked baffled and Renée slightly confused.

I whipped my head around, narrowing my eyes as they fell on Edward.

His eyes were bright and his hand was over his mouth, trying to contain his laughter.

"Oh but honey, it's such a good story…" Renée said deviously, my vision went blurry. I can't believe that this was happening! I focused on Alice her eyes were rolled back and you could only see the whiteness through her open eyelids, then she blinked and a huge grin split her face. This time Edward couldn't control himself.

"I have to go to the washroom." Edward said rapidly, trying to contain his shaking composure, he rose quickly and ran, too swiftly from the room, I could hear him laughing all the way down the hall.

"Renée please don't stop, I definitely need to hear this." Rosalie said delicately, a wicked grin set on her mouth.

"Yes please Renée I need this to be confirmed." Alice said as she was laughing through her teeth. I felt a sudden wave of cheerfulness hit the room; everyone broke into a fit of hysterics.

Even though I was laughing so hard I needed to wipe my eyes from the tears pouring down my face, I knew that I had never been more embarrassed in my entire life.

Eventually everybody soothed and a calming peaceful air dosed the room, it lifted my spirits, until Edward slowly came back. His face was determinedly set in a mask of detached composure, but his eyes danced with amusement. I tried to catch his eye but I knew that he couldn't look at me, in case he started laughing again.

Did I mention that I wanted to die?

Edward gracefully lowered himself back in his seat looking at anyone but me. He finally caught Alice's eyes and they both quickly turned away, huge smirks captured their mouths.

I'm going to kill Renée!

As soon as my sudden hostility ruptured, burning my eyes with angry tears another more powerful dose of serenity filled the room. Charlie, me, and Renée sunk deeper in our seats, I felt my eyelids droop and I suddenly noticed how deliciously comfortable these couches are. I rested my head in my hands willing my eyes to stay open. I heard a loud clang, I looked over at Charlie, who had consequently fallen asleep, snores echoed in the air.

"Jasper" I whispered trying to create anger in my very small voice.

"Yes Bella?" Jasper said calmly.

"I'm going to kill y-…" I barely remember what I was trying to say. I felt Edwards cold comforting hands catch my face as I dropped into unconsciousness. My last thought before I slipped under was "This couldn't have gone any worse..."

* * *

_I promise you'll hear Bella's embarrassing story…eventually. _

_Next Chapter is EPOV._


End file.
